10 Cosas que odio de ti
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Basada en la película, Hermione odia a los hombres, Draco tiene en mente lograr sus objetivos como sea... ¿Harry un chico timido?
1. Lidiando con el Enemigo

Nota introductoria: Este fic es basado en la película '10 cosas que odio de ti' (y claro, la misma estuvo basada en el libro de Shakespeare 'La fierecilla domada', si mal no recuerdo ^^').

Capítulo 1: "Lidiando con el enemigo" 

Veía pasar a todos con cierta autosuficiencia en su rostro. Reservada, como siempre, la mejor en su clase, y que siempre causaba polémica. En cierta forma eso le causaba una gran satisfacción... tenía sus formas de destacar, aun si no era la mas _bonita,_ o la mas _popular._

- ¡Hermione!

La chica voltea lentamente, viendo a una pelirroja pecosa acercarse.

- Hola, Ginny.

- ¿Como estas?

- Bien. 

La pelirroja toma asiento al lado de la chica.

- Oye... mamá te manda saludos.

- Si, es muy amable de su parte.

- Aun no entiendo porque te sientas sola siempre... podrías ser muy popular si quisieras.

- Pues tal vez no quiera.

La pelirroja suspira.

- Vamos, Hermione, ayúdame.... tu sabes que mamá dice que no me dejara tener novio hasta que tenga tu edad... o tu tengas novio....

- Bueno, ese no es mi problema, ¿O si?

Ginny frunce el entrecejo.

- Además - sigue Hermione - yo no soy tu familiar, solo conozco a tu mamá porque nos presentaste...

- Si, si... pero mi mamá te usa como referencia para todo... _'deberías ser mas como Hermione, es una chica tan sensata', 'Hermione sabe cuando el tiempo es correcto, por eso tu debes seguir su ejemplo'_.... me fastidia.

- Tal vez no te diría nada si no fueras tan... _extravagante._

- ¿Y eso que se supone que quiere decir? - Ginny la mira desafiante.

Hermione la mira de pies a cabeza, y le señala su vientre destapado por la pequeña blusa negra que trae puesta. Un pequeño arete sobresale de su ombligo.

- Es la moda - se defiende Ginny - además es mágico, si lo quito, volverá a cerrarse... no es para tanto... somos jóvenes, y debemos disfrutar la vida...

Ginny observa a Hermione, y niega con la cabeza.

- Aunque unas parecen viejas de 100 años antes que adolescentes... ¿Sabes? Le das un aire a McGonagall... si usas lentes, podrías ser su gemela....

Hermione cierra el libro que tan interesantemente consultaba de forma violenta, y se pone de pie.

- Entonces no entiendo para que me sigues hablando...

- Vamos, eres mi amiga...

Hermione solo se aleja, sin decir nada. Es cierto, Ginny será totalmente lo opuesto a ella... pero siempre contaba con la pelirroja, y además era la única que quería su amistad sin ningún interés.. era la única que se acercaba con un sincero '_hola'_ sin que después viniera la frase _¿Me prestas los apuntes de pociones?_.... lastima que Ginny solo viva para la moda y para ser popular... y no para usar su cerebro de vez en cuando.

- ¡Hey! - le llama Ginny a lo lejos - ¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade, verdad?

Hermione asiente, sin detenerse. Por eso Ginny estaba vestida como si fuera a un antro de mala muerte.... porque es la visita a Hogsmeade. A ella no le interesaba mucho ir, pero bueno... leía mejor en _Las tres escobas_, y podía disfrutar de una buena cerveza de mantequilla.

Ginny la vio alejarse. ¿Por qué era su amiga?.... quizás porque era la única que le decía la verdad en su cara. No la adulaba ni saltaba de emoción si hablaban de chicos.... de hecho podía tener una conversación sería con la muchacha... eso era bueno, pero hasta ella, con su infinita paciencia, se cansaba de la negatividad y del odio a los hombres que Hermione profesaba. 

Salió del comedor, buscando a sus amigas para irse a Hogsmeade antes de que las dejaran atrás.

- Hola, Ginny.

Esa voz tan varonil...Ginny sentía todo su cuerpo estremecer solo de escucharla. Al voltear, un rubio de ojos grisáceos la observa con cierta maldad en su mirada.

- Draco.

- Tan guapa como siempre, Ginny.

Draco se acerca, tomando de la cintura a Ginny.

- Gracias, tu no te quedas atrás - le guiña un ojo la pelirroja.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuando salimos? ¿Vas al baile conmigo?

Ginny se separa lentamente de Draco, sin soltar sus manos.

- Ya te dije que no puedo... a menos que Hermione Granger vaya con alguien, estoy atascada.

Draco frunce el entrecejo.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que depender de esa impura?

- Cuidado, Draco - Ginny lo mira con cierto enojo - es mi amiga, así que mejor fíjate como te refieres a ella.

- Si, si... pero da igual, ¿Por qué no solo ignoras a tu mamá? 

- ¿Se te olvida que tengo al centinela? - Ginny chasquea la lengua - si Ron me ve, y sabe que Hermione Granger no tiene novio o pareja, lo primero que hará es escribirle a mamá, y al otro día recibiré un Howler enviándome de regreso a casa... no gracias.

Draco aprieta los puños, tratando de contener su furia.

- A menos que Hermione salga con alguien, yo no podré hacerlo - le murmura Ginny al rubio en el oído. 

Ginny lo mira, y sonríe picaramente.

- Así que como ves, no hay nada que puedas hacer... ¡Nos vemos en Hogsmeade!

Ginny le da un beso en la mejilla, y se aleja pasillo abajo.

- Tal vez si haya algo... - murmura Draco.

Sonriendo lentamente, Draco también se aleja. Tenía un plan entre manos. Cuando un Malfoy se propone algo, siempre lo logra, y el quería a Ginny.... no importaba cuanto le costara.

Ginny buscaba a sus amigas sin ninguna suerte. Al ir corriendo, no se fija y choca con alguien.

- ¡Ay! Lo siento...

Ginny ayuda a la persona con la que choco, notando que es un chico muy familiar para ella.

- ¡Hola, Harry!

- Hola, Ginny - corresponde Harry al saludo, un poco apenado.

- Ten - Ginny le da unas hojas que se le cayeron al ojiverde.

- Gracias...

- Nos vemos, Harry...

- Adiós, Ginny...

Harry la observa alejarse, y suspira. ¿Por qué no se atrevía a pedirle que saliera? Ahh... si... el inconveniente de Hermione Granger. No era muy apegado a Ron Weasley o a la chica, pero sabia las condiciones que la mamá de Ginny le ponía para las _citas amorosas_. Lastima... si fuera amigo de Ron, tendría mas oportunidad.

- ¡Harry!

Harry observa a un chico regordete que se acerca a él.

- Hola, Neville.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Choque con Ginny...

Neville niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Aun nada?

- Ya sabes, hasta que Hermione Granger dé el gran paso...

- Deberíamos planear algo... ¿Sabes? Ya es un año completo... es hora de prender el fuego de esto.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Te lo explicare en Hogsmeade.

Harry luce un poco confundido, pero se encamina con Neville a Hogsmeade.

Sentado en una banca, observaba a todos pasar con platicas bobas. Dean y Seamus habían ido por cervezas de mantequilla. Él no tenía humor para acompañarlos. Siempre había pensado que estar solo era mejor. No te lastimaban, y no te herían. Quisiera que por una vez alguien no tuviera antecedentes de él. Lo veían, y le rehuían... todos le temían. No tenía porque quejarse... en el fondo eso quería. Nadie juega con Ron Weasley. 

- Hola, Weasley...

Ron voltea a su lado, viendo a un rubio sentado junto a él.

- ¿Se te perdió algo, Malfoy?

- Tranquilo, Weasley, solo vengo a proponerte un trato que quizás te interese...

- A mi no me interesa nada que venga de ti - Ron ni siquiera se molesta en mirar al rubio.

- Esta vez si te llamara la atención... como sabes, estoy interesado en tu hermana.

- Si, la acosas a todas horas.... pero Ginny tiene mejores gustos.

Draco frunce el entrecejo, y esta a punto de decir algo, pero se contiene. No quiere arruinar las cosas.

- Ejem... eso es decisión de Ginny - dice al fin Draco, tratando de no escucharse molesto.

Ron se encoge de hombros.

- Supongo que si, no soy su dueño...

- Pero Hermione Granger si, por lo que se ve - Draco no puede evitar el enojo en su voz.

Ron sonríe sarcásticamente.

- ¿Te molesta que Granger sea la que tenga el poder en la vida amorosa de mi hermana?

- Tu podrías hacer algo...

- No, no me interesa, mamá lo decidió, además a mi no me importa si Ginny tiene o no tiene vida amorosa, y mucho menos Granger... no intercederé por ti ni por nadie con mi madre, te lo advierto.

- No es de la única forma en la que me puedes ayudar.

Ron mira a Draco con duda.

- Habla rápido, o lárgate - exige Ron con voz fría.

Draco aclara su garganta, como si lo que fuera a decir a continuación fuera de vital importancia.

- Quiero que enamores a Granger...

Ron lo mira con incredulidad.

- ¿A _odio a los hombres_ Granger? - Ron ríe sarcásticamente -  no seas ridículo, tengo mas posibilidades de que tu me des una paliza... - Ron observa de pies a cabeza a Draco - no, pensándolo bien, esas son dos cosas imposibles.

Draco se levanta furioso, pero recupera la calma. Nadie iba a arruinarle su plan.

- Si tu enamoras a Granger, entonces Ginny podrá ir al baile conmigo... -  sigue hablando Draco como si Ron no lo hubiera interrumpido - y de cualquier modo la tendrás vigilada en caso de que no confíes en mi.

- Malfoy - Ron se ríe por lo alto - por supuesto que no confío en ti, pero Ginny sabe cuidarse sola.

- ¿Entonces lo harás?

- ¿Y que gano yo con ayudarte? Entérate, Malfoy, yo no hago favores a nadie.

- Lo sé... curiosamente mi padre tiene conexiones con los Chudley Cannons...

Ron mira a Draco con interés.

- Sigue hablando.

- Bien, Weasley... puedo conseguirte pases para los partidos.... para TODOS los partidos... 

Ron se pone de pie, sorprendido.

- ¿Para todos los partidos?

- Así es... eso es si enamoras a Granger... 

Ron toma asiento de nuevo con tranquilidad.

- Nadie me garantiza que me darás ese pase, Malfoy.

Draco saca una pequeña tarjeta roja enmarcada en dorado y la extiende a Ron.

- Toma, para que lo creas.

Ron observa con detenimiento la tarjeta.

- No esta activada... lo haré hasta que vea que estas haciendo tu trabajo.

- ¿Mi trabajo? - Ron lo mira con furia - cuida tu boca... yo no trabajo para nadie.

- Quieres el pase, conquista a Granger - le dice Draco calmadamente - cuando vea que Ginny puede salir conmigo libremente, activare el pase.

Ron toma la tarjeta, y la guarda en su bolsillo.

- Bien, es un trato - acepta Ron.

- Excelente - Draco se pone de pie - consigue a Granger, y yo activare tu pase.

Draco se aleja siendo observado por Ron. Pan comido, Granger era una chica... unas palabras dulces y caería como mosca a la miel. 

Ahora solo había que encontrarla. El pelirrojo se pone de pie, buscando a su objetivo, sin darse cuenta de que dos chicos se han unido a su caminata.

- ¡Hola! - saluda uno de los chicos para hacerse notar.

Ron observa a ambos lados, viendo a los chicos, pero sigue caminando como si nada.

- Soy Neville...

- Si, si - los interrumpe Ron - Neville Logbottom y Harry Potter, ¿No?

- Exacto - dice al fin Harry.

- Vamos en el mismo curso - agrega Neville.

- ¿Y la razón por la que me están siguiendo es...?

- Queremos proponerte un trato - Neville lo mira con curiosidad.

- ¿Un trato? 

- Si... verás, mi amigo Harry esta interesado en tu hermana Ginny...

Ron comienza a reírse irónicamente.

- ¿Otro? ¿Pues que tiene mi hermana? ¿Un cinturón de castidad que atrae a los tontos?

- ¡Oye! - Harry se dispone a golpear a Ron, pero Neville lo detiene.

- Entonces sabes que para lograrlo...

Ron visualiza a Hermione sentada en una banca, leyendo un libro.

- Disculpen, niños, pero no tengo tiempo para esto... tengo negocios que atender...

Ron se separa de Neville y Harry, los cuales observan al pelirrojo con detenimiento.

- Va con... - dice Harry en un murmullo.

- Se dirige a Hermione Granger - completa Neville la frase que su amigo no pudo terminar por la sorpresa.

Ambos se quedan mirando lo que Ron intentara.

Lentamente el pelirrojo se acerca a la banca, y pone un pie en ella, seductoramente.

- Hola, bombón.

Hermione parece ignorar su presencia, y sigue ensimismada en su libro.

- Hey, nena, te estoy hablando.

Al no obtener respuesta, Ron le quita el libro a Hermione, la cual salta un poco por la sorpresa.

- Óyeme - dice ella en voz calmada - ese es mi libro.

- Lo note... ¿Como estas, preciosa?

- Sentada, como lo puedes observar - Hermione lo observa con el ceño fruncido.

- Buena respuesta, preciosa.

- Gracias, galán - la voz de Hermione tiene un tono de fastidio - ¿Me puedes dar mi libro?

- ¿El arte de pintar con Bob Ross? - Ron lee la portada del libro - ¿Te gusta la pintura?

- No, en realidad no me gusta leer, es solo que pensaba que eso alejaba a los idiotas que me quieren hacer platica.... por lo que se ve, eso ya no funciona.

- ¿Ya tienes con quien ir al baile? - pregunta Ron, pretendiendo que no escucho el ultimo insulto.

- No te importa - responde ella, cruzándose de brazos.

- Entonces vamos juntos.

Hermione se pone de pie.

- Gracias, pero no salgo con imbeciles....

- ¿Qué no solías salir con Draco Malfoy?

Hermione lo observa con furia.

- Exacto... entonces corrijo: ya no salgo con imbeciles.

- ¿Y que tal si paseamos juntos por Hogsmeade?

- ¿Qué no tienes a otra chica a la cual molestar? Te aseguro que cualquiera de aquí te dirá que si.

- Me interesas tu - le dice Ron con una sonrisa.

- Vaya... eso se escucho CASI convincente... pero me sé todas las frases de fantoches conquistadores como tu... así que ahórrate tu saliva.

Hermione le arrebata el libro a Ron, y se aleja sin mirarlo siquiera.

- Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé - se dice Ron a si mismo - tendré que subir el precio.

Ron observa como Hermione se aleja del lugar, pensando que puede sacar mucho provecho de toda esta situación.

_Notas de la autora:_

_-___-'... oki, no me apedreen, se me ocurrió después de ver la película, aunque no digo que es fiel ni a la película ni al libro, pero bueno... la inspiración surgió ^^_

_Espero que les guste ^^_


	2. El Plan

Capítulo 2: "El Plan"

- ¿Viste? - Neville observa a Harry con sorpresa - Estaba hablando con Hermione Granger...

- ¿Qué crees que quiera con ella?

- Quizás le gusta... ¡Tenemos que ayudarla para que la conquiste!

- ¿Y como haremos eso?

- Shhh... tu déjamelo a mi...

Neville se aleja de Harry, mientras que el ojiverde ve pasar a Ginny.... Sea lo que sea, esperaba con todo su corazón que Neville lograra algo.

- ¡Hermione!

La chica se detiene, observando a una chica de cabello negro que se acerca.

- Hola, Lisa.

- ¡Hey! ¿Donde has estado?

- Por ahí...

- Te he buscado por todos lados...

- Ahora ya me encontraste.

- Lo puedo notar... ven, aquí hay algo que te interesara.

Hermione sigue a Lisa en total silencio. Lisa era de las pocas _amigas verdaderas_ que la chica tenía. Lisa era tan inteligente como ella, y tenían mucho en común. Hermione le tenía gran estima a Lisa, además de estar en el mismo año que ella. 

- Aquí, mira...

Hermione observa a donde señala Lisa. Era una tienda de pinturas mágicas.

- ¡Dios! ¿Crees que cuesten muy caras?

- No tengo idea... pero con ver no nos van a cobrar, ¿Verdad?

Lisa sonríe, y ambas entran a la tienda, maravilladas.

- Esto es mas caro de lo que mis padres gastarían en _boberías _- se queja Lisa.

- ¿Aun no aceptan el hecho de que eres la rebelde de la familia? - sonríe Hermione.

- Si los escucharas '_no, Lisa, tu vas a trabajar en el ministerio, como todos los Turpin'_..... - Lisa mueve su mano con enojo - mi hermano ya esta en el ministerio, y mis papas están que ponen huevo por eso.

- Al menos tu puedes hablar de magia y pintura con tus padres... los míos, al momento de decirles que las pinturas se mueven, se escandalizan.... 

- Daría lo que fuera porque los míos hicieran eso - suspira Lisa - oye... lo estamos haciendo de nuevo... estamos quejándonos de nuestros padres.... 

- Para variar - Hermione toma un estuche con muchas pinturas - estas son hermosas...

- Oye, te vi con Ginny en el comedor - Lisa observa a Hermione con suspicacia - ¿Pidiéndote que ya te hagas un novio?

- Ya sabes como es... No sé para que le urge.... por querer ser _popular_, me arrepentí toda mi vida...

Hermione trata de contener las lágrimas, y Lisa se acerca a ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Fue un error, Hermione... no seas tan dura contigo misma.

Hermione limpia las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

- No lo soy... tu lo has dicho, fue un error...

Lisa sonríe, y las chicas salen de la tienda con resignación.

- Podríamos ahorrar y cooperarnos para comprarlas - sugiere Lisa - al menos lo haríamos antes de salir de Hogwarts.

- Esa ya es una esperanza - apoya Hermione sonriendo.

Un chico regordete se acerca a las chicas.

- ¡Hola! - dice él, tratando de tomar aire, ya que se agito mucho al alcanzarlas.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo, Neville? - Hermione lo mira dudosa.

- ¿Lo conoces? - pregunta Lisa a Hermione.

- Esta en Gryffindor - dice ella.

- Ah.

- Si.... ¿Y tu eres.... Susan Bones, verdad? - Neville la mira de pies a cabeza.

- Lisa Turpin - corrige la chica, molesta.

- ¿Susan Lisa Bones Turpin? - Neville luce confundido - vaya que es un nombre raro.

Hermione trata de contener la risa, mientras Lisa aprieta los puños con furia.

- Mi nombre es LISA TURPIN, no Susan Bones... - Lisa trata de no echársele encima a Neville.

- ¡Ay, lo siento n_n'! - Neville sonríe - es que no conozco muchas chicas de Ravenclaw... de hecho de ninguna casa....

- ¿Y que quieres, Neville? - Hermione comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- Ah, si... han sido seleccionadas para una encuesta....

- ¿Encuesta? - Lisa y Hermione se miran extrañadas.

- Si... sobre el romance en Hogwarts... 

- ¿Y para que es la encuesta, Neville?

- Un profesor me mando a hacerla....

- ¿Quien?

- Esteee... el profesor Snape, claro esta ^^'

- ¿SNAPE? - Lisa y Hermione se miran de nuevo, pero ahora con incredulidad.

- Si, exacto, y como ven, si no la llevo me comerá vivo, así que si me permiten un momento de su tiempo....

Neville levanta la mirada, y ve como Lisa y Hermione se alejan de él.

- ¡Demonios! - exclama el chico - ¡¡¡ESPEREN!!!

Neville corre para alcanzar a las chicas, y una vez que lo hace, se pone frente a ellas.

- Ufff....No sean así, al menos ayúdenme....

- Lo haremos, si nos dices la verdad - Hermione lo mira duramente.

- Bueno, bueno.... fue McGonagall...

- ¡NEVILLE! ¬¬

- Digamos que un amigo mío.... pues quiere saber como conquistar a las chicas.... y ustedes son chicas... ¿O no?

Hermione chasquea la lengua, mientras Lisa solo suspira.

- Simple, Neville... dile que deje de molestar a las chicas con preguntas idiotas... - Hermione se da la media vuelta, y se aleja.

Lisa mira como Neville se entristece, y se acerca.

- Solo dile que sea él mismo - le susurra la chica en el oído.

Lisa se aleja, y Neville se sonroja totalmente.

- ¿Y como te fue? - Harry le da una palmada en la espalda a Neville, acercándose.

- Creo que estoy enamorado - Neville sonríe como si hubiera tomado 10 cervezas de mantequilla.

- ¿Qué? - Harry lo mira extrañado - ¿De Hermione Granger?

Neville parece despertar del trance.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tengo mejores gustos! 

- Ah.... ¿Entonces de quien?

- Susan Bones... - Neville suspira.

- Que raro... ¿Y te diste cuenta al estar con Hermione Granger y Lisa Turpin? - Harry observa a su amigo confundido.

- ¿Qué la chica que estaba con Hermione no era Susan?

- No, es Lisa Turpin, de Ravenclaw....

Neville parece recordar que la misma Lisa le corrigió eso.

- ¡Cierto!... bueno, no me importa que se llame Lisa, la amo...

- ¿En serio? ¿Lisa? Pero si es aun peor que Hermione... dicen que todos los chicos le temen....

- Pues yo no... además ¿Tu de que te admiras? A menos la chica que me gusta tiene cerebro...

- ¡OYE! - Harry se molesta - ¡Ginny también tiene cerebro!

- Y también un par de.... piernas bonitas - sonríe picaramente Neville, ¿O no es en eso en lo que te fijaste primero, eh?

Harry desvía la mirada.

- Hay mucho mas en Ginny que solo el físico, Neville.

- Como sea... no logre nada, así que tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua...

- ¿A la antigua?

- Tengo un plan... jejejeee.... ^______^..... hohooooooo..... quizás pueda conquistar a Susan en el camino

- Lisa - lo corrige Harry.

- Si, ella también.... jajajajajaja ^_______^

Harry mira asustado a Neville.

- Ya no estamos hablando de Ginny y como la conquistare, ¿Verdad? - Harry acomoda sus gafas.

- No, ahora estamos ahondando en mis fantasías.

Harry suspira resignado, mientras Neville sigue riendo a carcajadas. 

Al otro día, todos están en clases, y parece indicar que será un día normal. Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin están esperando a entrar a Pociones.

- Genial, otra clase donde tendré que sufrir - murmura Hermione, leyendo sus notas.

Cerca de ella, Ron la observa detenidamente.

- _Es hora_ - le dice Neville a Harry en un susurro.

- ¿Hora de que? - Harry ve que Neville se aleja.

Neville se acerca a Hermione, y se pone al lado de Ron.

- Te voy a ayudar - le dice Neville a Ron.

- ¿A que? - Ron lo mira confundido.

- Paciencia...

Aprovechando que la mayoría no pone atención, Neville extiende su mano, y le da una nalgada a Hermione.

- ¡AU! - la chica voltea furiosa - ¿¿QUIEN FUE??

Neville señala a Ron.

- ¡Él fue! ¡Yo lo vi! - acusa Neville fuertemente.

- ¿QUÉ?- Ron toma con furia a Neville de la túnica - ¿¿COMO TE ATREVES, GUSANO??

Hermione se acerca a Ron con furia proyectada en los ojos.

- ¿¿COMO PUDISTE, IDIOTA?? - Hermione grita en exceso.

- Si, eres un degenerado - Neville niega con la cabeza, a pesar de estar a punto de recibir un buen puñetazo de manos de Ron.

- ¡¡DILE LA VERDAD!! ¡¡DILE QUE FUISTE TU!! - Ron levanta su puño en forma amenazadora.

- ¡Tan siquiera sé hombre de admitir tu culpa! - Hermione mira a Ron con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Pero yo no fui!

- ¡Si fuiste! - Neville sigue acusando al pelirrojo, el cual comienza a exasperarse mas.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? - dice una voz grave cerca de ellos.

Todos voltean, viendo al profesor Snape acercarse lentamente.

- ¿Qué haces, Weasley? - Snape observa a Ron, el cual tiene a Neville todavía sujeto de la túnica.

- Nada - Ron suelta a Neville con furia.

- Explícalo - Snape señala a Draco Malfoy, el cual sonríe irónicamente.

- Weasley y Granger discutían, y Logbottom se metió - dice Draco con total calma.

- ¡Eso no fue lo que paso! - Parvati Patil se molesta - Ron le dio una nalgada a Hermione, y ella le reclamo.... 

- ¿Qué? - Snape mira a Ron detenidamente.

- ¡No fui yo! - se defiende Ron.

- Ya te he escuchado decir eso antes, Weasley.... - Snape habla calmadamente - castigado por una semana, y tendrá que limpiar los objetos de astronomía a partir de hoy.... y usted también, Granger...

- ¿QUÉ? - Hermione aprieta los puños - ¡Yo fui la victima aquí!

- Debió decirme lo que pasaba, en lugar de comenzar a gritar como histérica... y 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, 25 por Weasley, y 25 por Granger... pasen ya, antes de que les quite mas...

Hermione avienta su mochila en el pupitre, molesta. Aparte de haber sido nalgueada, ahora también iba a estar castigada. Maldito Ron Weasley...

Ron, por su parte, también estaba furioso, pero no necesariamente con Snape. Le dirigía miradas que podían matar a Neville si esto fuera posible, y tronaba sus nudillos, como deseando tener la cabeza de Neville cerca para aplastarla como nuez.

- ¿Pero que hiciste? - Harry se compadece de Neville.

- Ya lo verás....

La clase termina, y todos salen presurosos. Neville y Harry caminan por uno de los pasillos para ir a transformaciones, pero alguien les sale al paso.

- Pagaras, Logbottom - Ron golpea su puño derecho en su palma izquierda, como saboreando el momento.

- ¡Espera! - Neville comienza a ponerse nervioso - antes de que me mates, ¿Puedo explicarte porque lo hice?

Ron lo mira cuidadosamente.

- Rápido, y de paso pide tu ultima voluntad, inútil... te haré picadillo.

- ^^'... si, si.... en realidad lo hice para que te castigaran....

- ¡TE VOY A....!

- ¡ESPERA, ESPERA! Aun no termino... - Neville traga saliva - pero sabía que también castigarían a Hermione... porque Snape siempre es así.... y pues ustedes podrán estar solos... podrás conquistarla....

Ron comienza a calmarse y a pensar las cosas fríamente.

- ... y aprovechando que ustedes están castigados, Harry y yo hurgaremos en sus cosas personales....

- ¿Ah, si? - Harry se sorprende también.

- Si.... así sabremos que le gusta, y podrás saber de que hablar con ella - sonríe Neville.

- Mmm..... - Ron sonríe también - no es tan mal plan después de todo...

Ron golpea el brazo de Neville.

- ¡AU! - Neville comienza a pasar su mano por la parte golpeada - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- NADIE juega así con Ron Weasley, niño... para la otra, avísame primero.

Ron se aleja sonriendo, mientras Neville y Harry intercambian miradas de satisfacción.

- Lo lograremos - sonríe Harry.

- Si...

Neville cae desmayado.

- ¡¡Neville!! - Harry trata de tomarlo para que no caiga directamente al suelo - ¿Qué te pasa?... creo que lo golpeo mas fuerte de lo que esperaba... mejor lo llevo a la enfermería.

Harry apunta a Neville, y mediante un hechizo practico lo lleva a la enfermería. Saliendo de ahí, se topa con Ginny.

- Hola, Ginny.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué hacías en la enfermería? ¿Estas bien?

- Si, si... oye, Ginny, necesitare tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué?

Harry explica a grandes rasgos el plan, sin mencionar el detalle del castigo de Hermione, ni las razones de este.

- ¿Y si nos descubre?

- No te preocupes... hay una distracción, ella no regresara hasta muy tarde.... además tu eres la única que puede ayudarnos, ya que sabes como entrar al cuarto de las niñas.

Ginny sonríe ampliamente.

- ¿Y a quien le pediste que conquiste a Hermione? - Ginny parece intrigada.

- Ahm... - Harry se pone nervioso - ya lo verás.... entonces, ¿Me ayudaras? Es la única forma de que podamos salir juntos...

Ginny parece entristecer su gesto, pero después sonríe de nuevo. 

- Si... si, te ayudare... ¿Cuando lo haremos?

- Hoy mismo... después de cenar...

- Perfecto - sonríe Ginny - es una cita...

Harry se sonroja.

- Una cita para espiar, claro ^^'...

- Si...

Harry y Ginny se miran, y sonríen. Ginny tiene la esperanza de que quizás pronto pueda salir con Draco libremente, sin saber las sorpresas que depara el destino para ella.


	3. Conociendote

Capítulo 3: "Conociéndote"

Lisa apenas podía contener la risa cuando Hermione le explicaba porque no podía acompañarla a la reunión de jóvenes brujos en busca de talentos ocultos (de cualquier modo Hermione no estaba saltando de emoción por asistir).

- ¿Y te palmeo? Jajajaaaaa....

- Tu apoyo moral me conmueve, Lisa - se queja Hermione.

- Si me hubiera pasado a mi, estarías carcajeándote en el suelo - le reclama Lisa.

- ¡Pero es diferente! No me hubiera pasado a mi - Hermione suspira - da igual, tendré que estar toda la semana con el idiota de Weasley limpiando las cosas de astronomía... hasta para poner castigos Snape es poco imaginativo.

- ¿Qué querías? ¿Que pusiera a Weasley a _nalguearte _por una hora? - Lisa se ríe a carcajadas.

- Ja, ja, ja - ríe Hermione sarcástica - pero haré que Weasley se arrepienta de meterse conmigo.

- Llevas las de perder, Hermione... es decir, si el chico ya llego a tocarte el trasero... significa que siguen tus...

- ¡LISA! ¬¬

- ¡Brazos! que mal pensada, en serio, ¿Eh? - Lisa tiene una risita burlona.

- Estas disfrutando esto, ¿Verdad?

- Oh, si - Lisa no puede evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ...... púdrete, Lisa.

- Cuidado, dile a Weasley que tenga las manos donde puedas verlas...

- ¬¬.... me largo - Hermione se pone de pie, para alejarse del gran comedor.

- ¡Espérame!

Lisa se pone de pie, alcanzando a Hermione.

- ¿Me vas a torturar todo el camino a la torre de Astronomía?

- Mmmm.... si ^^'

- ¬¬....

Hermione y Lisa ven a una chica con la insignia de Ravenclaw, pegando unos carteles. 

- ¡Asistan al baile de Halloween! ¡Es de gala! - sonreía la chica, con largo cabello rubio.

- Que tontería - murmura Hermione.

Al pasar cerca de la chica, Hermione despega con violencia los carteles.

- ¡OYE! - reclama la rubia.

- Calmate, Lovegood - se burla Hermione - vuelve a pegarlos, si tanto interés tienes.

- Amargada - murmura la Ravenclaw, recogiendo los pedazos de los carteles.

- Vamos, Lisa - Hermione comienza a alejarse.

Lisa se acerca a la rubia, agachándose.

- Tomare uno de estos, Luna... - Lisa toma uno de los carteles que Luna aun no pegaba - tu sigue con tu trabajo, ignórala.

- Como si fuera tan fácil, siempre esta rompiendo los cartelones - se queja Luna.

Lisa le sonríe, y alcanza de nuevo a Hermione.

- No seas tan dura con Luna, mira que ella se esfuerza mucho - Lisa no puede evitar defender a alguien de su casa.

- No es contra ella... sino contra el estúpido baile... una forma mas de la sociedad para etiquetarnos... como si de repente solo fuéramos buenas para maquillarnos y gustarles a ellos.

- Bueno, se ve interesante....

Hermione ve a Lisa con muda sorpresa.

- ¿¿Acaso estas pensando en ir??

- No exactamente.... pero si pudiera ir como siempre he soñado, sería un baile interesante...

- Si, tu y tus delirios de princesa - se burla Hermione.

- Al menos mi trasero esta intacto...

- ¬¬... punto entendido.... bien, creo que de aquí puedo hacerlo sola, nos vemos después... - Hermione comienza a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a la torre de Astronomía.

- ¡Va a ser una semana larga, Hermione, mejor no te desveles haciendo cositas malas! - le grita Lisa como despedida.

Hermione suspira... si que iba a ser una larga semana. Lisa la tenia en sus manos. Bueno, no podía culparla, después de todo ella se burlo a morir de ese chico que se le declaro con una ridícula canción. Todo era culpa de Ron Weasley... muy bien, si iba a estar estancada con él, al menos iba a hacerlo sufrir.

En el dormitorio de las chicas de Sexto, Harry y Ginny buscaban en el baúl de Hermione para descubrir sus gustos.

- ¿Qué pasara si llegan Parvarti y Lavender?

- No lo harán, Neville esta vigilando el pasillo que da al cuadro de la señora Gorda.

- Lo planearon todo, ¿Eh? - sonríe Ginny.

Harry se ruboriza, y sigue buscando, mas que nada para evitar mirar a Ginny.

- Mira todo esto... - Harry saca varios libros delgados - _Como hacer que se arrepienta de lo que hizo. Como hacer que confiese. ¿Te traiciono? Conviértelo en sapo_... 

Ginny niega con la cabeza, mientras Harry sigue viendo los demás libros.

- Veo que Hermione le saca provecho a ser bruja.

- No entiendo porque odia a los hombres, si son tan lindos - Ginny se sonroja solo de pensar en Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Maquillaje negro? Alguien toma muy en serio los estereotipos de lo que son las _brujas_ - Harry sonríe, viendo el maquillaje que Hermione guarda en un estuche - Mmmm...  pinturas mágicas.... 

- Ahhh, si, le gusta la pintura...

- Mira, un folleto... habrá una exposición de pintores en nuestra próxima visita a Hogsmeade... quizás ahí pueda haber algo de acción entre Hermione y Ron...

- ¿RON? - Ginny mira a Harry con ojos desorbitados - ¿¿Quien esta detrás de Hermione es mi hermano??

- Si... - Harry no recordaba que Ginny no sabia nada - ¿Es malo?

- P-pues.... no sé... lo veremos... no entiendo que lo motivo a hacer esto.

- Sinceramente, yo tampoco...

Harry y Ginny siguen buscando, pero la pelirroja quedo intrigada. ¿Su hermano estaba AYUDANDOLA? ¿El mismo que decía _ese no es mi problema_?... algo verdaderamente importante debió convencerlo.

Neville vigila el pasillo, impaciente.

- Muero de hambre... ¿Por qué tardara tanto Harry?

Neville ve que una chica de cabello oscuro pasa por el pasillo opuesto.

- ¡¡SUSAN!! - le grita Neville con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Lisa se detiene de golpe al escuchar esa voz. La reconoce de inmediato. Se acerca furiosa a Neville.

- ¡Mira, gordito, ya te dije que mi nombre es LISA, vuelves a llamarme Susan, y haré que tu lengua llegue al cierre de tu pantalón! ¿Entendido?

Neville, en lugar de asustarse, sonríe.

- Pero que mal carácter.... aun así sigues siendo linda.

Lisa se ruboriza, y la furia que parecía haber sentido antes, se esfuma.

- No cambies el tema - es todo lo que dice Lisa, que no esta acostumbrada a los halagos.

- No lo cambio, ¡Hey! ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile de Halloween?

- ¬.¬.... ¿Te burlas de mi? - Lisa lo mira con incredulidad.

- Jamás haría eso, Susan.

- ¬¬X.... ¡¡¡LISA!!! 

- Cierto ^^U

- Como sea, por supuesto que no tengo pareja, gordito. No hay alguien tan valiente para llevarme.

- Yo soy valiente... podría correr el riesgo.

Lisa esboza media sonrisa.

- Eres intrépido, pero eso no basta. ¿Sabes? Mi sueño es ir al baile vestida con una túnica de gala preciosa... que brille.... que me haga sentir especial...

Lisa ve que Neville la observa con una sonrisa, y se ruboriza.

- ¡No sé ni porque te dije eso! Olvídalo, o te matare ¬¬

- ¿Olvidar que? - pregunta Neville, siguiéndole el juego a Lisa.

- Así me gusta - sonríe Lisa - y bien, gordito, ¿Qué haces en el pasillo a estas horas de la noche?

- Esperando a Parvarti y a Lavender, debo hablar con ellas...

- Podrías verlas en la sala común.

- Es mejor aquí...

Lisa mira por encima del hombro de Neville.

- ¿No son aquellas que van allá?

Neville voltea, viendo a Parvati y Lavender dirigiéndose al pasillo que da al cuadro de la señora gorda.

- Oh, oh... ¡Debo irme! Te veré después, Susan.

- ¬¬....

Neville corre para alcanzar a las chicas, mientras Lisa da media vuelta, y se aleja a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

- ¡¡Parvati!! ¡¡Lavender!! - grita Neville, para detenerlas.

Pero es muy tarde. Neville ve a las chicas desaparecer por el túnel secreto.

- Estoy frito - dice Neville, dejándose caer de cansancio en pleno pasillo.

En el cuarto de las chicas, Harry y Ginny terminan de acomodar las cosas de Hermione.

- Entonces le diré a Ron lo que descubrimos - Ginny aun luce confundida.

- Mejor lo hago yo... no te llevas muy bien con tu hermano, ¿O si? - Harry mira a la pelirroja con duda.

- En general no me llevo bien con patanes busca-problemas como él - suspira Ginny.

- Oh...

Ambos escuchan voces aproximarse.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Son Parvati y Lavender! - se asusta Ginny.

- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Neville estaba vigilando!

- Pues no hizo un buen trabajo... ¡Ven, escóndete!

Ginny empuja a Harry debajo de la cama de Hermione.

- _No hagas ningún ruido_ - le susurra la pelirroja.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Con quien hablas?

Ginny se levanta sobresaltada, viendo entrar a Parvati y a Lavender.

- C-con nadie ^^'.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Hermione esta castigada - señala Lavender, sentándose en la cama contigua a la de Hermione.

- Si, con tu hermano.... - Parvati mueve el cabello en forma molesta - mira que escondidito se lo tenia... aparte de ser un busca pleitos, también es un pervertido.

- ¡OYE! - se molesta Ginny.

- Lo siento, Ginny, pero es la verdad. Mira que Hermione no es santo de mi devoción, pero esta vez le doy la razón..... Snape no debió castigarla.

- Pero lo hizo, y ahora estará atrapada con ese pervertido - Lavender suspira.

Ginny muerde su labio inferior. No le gustaba que se expresaran así de su hermano, pero él solo se había ganado la fama.... no podía hacer nada en ese caso.

- Aun no nos dices que haces aquí, Ginny - Parvati se quita su túnica, acomodándola en la cama para doblarla.

- V-venia..... venia a pedirle un.... un.... ¡Un consejo! Si, eso... venia a pedirle un consejo a Hermione....

- Yo pensé que ibas a pedirle ese libro que le prestaste, nunca lo lee - Lavender comienza a cepillarse el cabello.

- Si... eso hubiera sido mejor - Ginny se regaña ese olvido.

- ¿Y consejo de que? - Parvati comienza a desabrocharse la blusa.

- ¿¿¿QUÉ HACES??? - se alarma Ginny.

- Voy a ponerme mi pijama.... para eso tengo que desvestirme, Ginny - Parvati mira a Ginny extrañada.

- ¡Pero no puedes! - Ginny mira insistentemente la base de la cama de Hermione, imaginando que Harry debe estar muerto de la pena.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No seas penosa, Ginny - Lavender comienza a imitar a Parvati - por algo estamos solo chicas. Es un beneficio que los hombres quisieran tener.

- Y además nos ayuda a compararnos.... odio decirlo, pero de nosotras, Hermione tiene el mejor cuerpo.

- ¿Viste ese trasero? - Lavender niega con la cabeza - o hace mucho ejercicio, o es magia.

- Yo también podría tener uno así - se jacta Parvati - pero prefiero mantenerme esbelta.

- Si, si.... tenemos suerte de usar túnicas, así no se nota mucho quien esta mas dotada que otras - Lavender respira aliviada, desabrochándose la blusa totalmente.

Ginny esta sonrojada con la reciente platica, pero no mas que Harry, el cual trata de no ver nada, pero aparte escuchar esa platica... ¿Había muerto y estaba en el cielo?

- ¡Lavender! - Ginny salta rápidamente, poniéndole la blusa encima a Lavender.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa, Ginny?

- N-no creo que sea prudente que se desvistan... es decir, yo estoy en la habitación... es por respeto.... - Ginny ya no sabe que argumentos usar.

- No creo que tengamos algo que tu no tengas, Ginny - Parvati frunce el entrecejo - además es nuestra habitación, y queremos dormir.... si te incomoda tanto, puedes esperar afuera, o abajo, en la sala común - la chica desabotona ahora su falda.

- ¡Es que no... creo que no deben....! 

- Bien, bien - Lavender toma de los hombros a Ginny - sal de aquí, espera a Hermione abajo.

- ¡No, es que...!

Lavender abre la puerta, y saca a Ginny de los hombros, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

- ¿Y ahora...? - Ginny mueve sus manos nerviosamente, sin saber que hacer.

Decide bajar a la sala común, y esperar. Quizás Harry tendría el sentido común de aguardar a que las chicas se durmieran para escabullirse.

Lavender, después de cerrar la puerta, ve un reflejo de luz debajo de la cama de Hermione.

- ¿Qué demo....? - Lavender parece darse cuenta de que hay un intruso - Parvati, ven un momento.

- ¿Qué quieres, Lavender? Muero de sueño...

Lavender comienza a cuchichear con Parvati, la cual también parece notar quien esta escondido debajo de la cama de Hermione.

- Oye, Lavender - Parvati le guiña un ojo a la chica - ¿Te enteraste? Se dice que hay dos chicos de nuestro curso que son pareja...

- Ya había escuchado ese rumor, Parvati - Lavender le sigue el juego a la chica - pero jamás lo imagine....

- Bueno, hay que tener la mente abierta... y si así son felices.

- Pero se veían tan.... heterosexuales...

- Las apariencias engañan, Lavender.... 

- De cualquier modo, pienso que Neville y Harry hacen una pareja soñada...

Al escuchar lo ultimo, Harry no puede evitar enfurecerse y salir de la cama.

- ¡¡Yo no soy homosexual!! - les grita a las chicas, las cuales ríen con satisfacción

- ¡Ya lo sabemos, pervertido! - Parvati lanza su túnica hacia Harry, el cual la esquiva.

- ¿¿Qué haces espiándonos, Potter?? - Lavender avienta un pequeño libro, apoyando a Parvati - ¡¡Agradece que no le gritemos a McGonagall para reportarte!! ¡¡Sal de aquí!!

- ¡Ya voy! - Harry trata de esquivar los múltiples objetos que las chicas le lanzan.

- ¡No vuelvas, o te acusaremos con Dumbledore! 

- Chicas....

Parvati y Lavender detienen la lluvia de objetos, viendo a Harry detenidamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Me encanta la ropa interior que usan - se ríe picaramente Harry.

- ¡¡¡LARGATE!!! - Parvati lanza una pequeña esfera a Harry, el cual alcanza a cerrar la puerta antes de que le de directo en la cabeza.

Harry baja apresuradamente las escaleras, encontrándose a Ginny en la sala común.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué paso?

Harry le narra a grandes rasgos lo que paso.

- Dios... estoy muerta - Ginny se deja caer en el sillón, triste.

- No, no te preocupes, diré que me cole cuando tu ibas a tu dormitorio. Después llegaste al cuarto de las de sexto, y tuve que esconderme debajo de la cama para que no me vieras.

- Pero Harry... si McGonagall lo sabe...

- No lo sabrá... Parvati y Lavender no dirán nada.... creo que en cierta forma les pareció divertido todo el asunto.

- ¡Gracias, Harry! - Ginny abraza a Harry, el cual enrojece hasta las orejas.

- D-de nada... - Harry trata de mostrarse ecuánime.

Ambos siguen platicando de lo que descubrieron esa noche.

En la torre de astronomía, Hermione y Ron limpian objetos en total silencio.

- ¿Se puede saber que me ves? - Hermione limpiaba un pequeño lente, pero no le pasaba desapercibida la mirada de Ron.

- Nada, no te creas tanto, Granger.

- Esto es tu culpa - Hermione comienza a tallar con fuerza - si no fuera por tu impertinencia, no estaríamos aquí.

- Ya te dije que yo no lo hice, fue ese idiota de Logbottom - se defiende Ron - aunque supongo que no tiene caso que te lo diga, no me vas a creer.

- Te creería si no fuera porque conozco a Neville.... no es capaz ni de decirle _hola_ a una chica, ¿Crees que puede tener las agallas para palmearme el trasero?

- Como si fuera un blanco tan pequeño - murmura Ron, entre molesto y divertido.

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? - Hermione comienza a enfadarse.

- Nada.

Ambos vuelven a quedar en total silencio.

- Dijiste que no me creías porque conocías a Logbottom - retoma la charla Ron.

- Si, ¿Y?

- ¿No es porque me conoces? ¿Por que sabes mi fama?.... ¿Por que me temes?

Hermione lo mira con detenimiento.

- Ni siquiera sé como eres. Si no es por Ginny, ni siquiera te conocería. Cuando paso los veranos en tu casa, rara vez hablamos, y aquí.... no sé porque debo temerte, si no me has hecho nada.... excepto golpearme en el trasero, que es la razón por la que estamos aquí - suspira Hermione.

- ¿De verdad no me tienes miedo?

- No, ¿Debería? 

Ambos se miran detenidamente, y al final, Ron desvía su vista.

- Si, porque soy lo peor. Soy la oveja negra de la familia, y el busca pleitos oficia de Hogwarts.

- Se necesita algo mas que mala fama para espantarme, Weasley...

- Ron.

- ¿Qué?

- Puedes llamarme Ron.

Hermione observa dudosa al pelirrojo.

- Tu puedes llamarme Princesa Carolina de Mónaco, si quieres.

Ron frunce el entrecejo, y de nuevo se quedan en un silencio incomodo.

- Bah, que rayos... vamos a estar estancados todas las noches aquí, llámame Hermione.

- Que raro nombre.

- No te pregunte, ¿O si? - Hermione se molesta.

- Que geniosa.... ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

Hermione mira a Ron detenidamente, ¿Ahora le hacia platica?

- No le entiendo, pero me gusta las pinturas del Quidditch... se ve divertido.

- Mi equipo favorito son los Chudley Cannons - Ron parece orgulloso.

- Mi amigo Viktor juega en el equipo oficial de Bulgaria - dice Hermione como si nada.

- ¿Viktor? ¿¿Viktor Krum?? - Ron parece sorprendido.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- ¡¡Todos lo conocen!! ¡¡Es famosísimo!! - Ron esta totalmente emocionado - ¿¿Como es que lo conoces??

- Mis papas conocen a sus papas.... y es muy simpático, aunque no pronuncie bien mi nombre.

- Que increíble poder conocer a Viktor Krum... - Ron suspira.

- Eres raro - Hermione sonríe un poco - ¿Te emocionas con un jugador de Quidditch?

- ¡Es el mejor, y el mas joven! Es como si tu conocieras a tu ídolo.... 

Hermione parece entender, y asiente lentamente.

- Supongo que seria lindo... Mañana juega Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¿Iras a verlos?

- Estoy castigado - Ron vuelve a enfurecerse - Snape ya me trae entre ceja y ceja.

- Me pregunto porque - Hermione suspira - ¿Y cual es el castigo?

- Tendremos que estar en el aula de pociones, aprendiendo mas basura...

- ¿Snape no ira al partido?

- No, esta amargado porque aunque gane Slytherin, ya no pasa a la final.... prefiere no verlo, y amargarnos la vida a los demás. Vaya perdedor.

- Que interesante...

Los chicos siguen conversando, sin darse cuenta de que, a pesar del carácter explosivo de los dos, pueden llevarse muy bien.

**_Notas de la autora:_**

****

**_Espero que les vaya gustando el fic ^^_**

****

**_Solo quiero hacer unas aclaraciones ^^.... supongo que la película ha tenido varios títulos, dependiendo del país, en México se le conoce como '10 Cosas que Odio de ti' (que es como se llama en ingles '10 things I hate about you'), pero es la misma película ^^_**

****

**_En cuanto a tu pregunta, Mariel, si, tienes razón en lo que me dices, aunque no quiero profundizar en eso, porque será un capítulo próximo._**

****

**_Y por ultimo, recuerden que es un FIC, y no va a ser igual a la película, solo me base en ella (pero no se preocupen... ¡Ron cantara! ^-^) (uy, adelante el elemento sorpresa ¬.¬)_**

****

**_Sigan leyendo ^_^_**

****

**_Danyliz_**


	4. Tentando Terreno

Capítulo 4: Tentando terreno

Todo parecía tranquilo en Hogwarts. Lisa seguía riendo acerca del 'castigo' de Hermione, mientras la chica le decía '_Susan_', en venganza.

- Se cancelo el partido de Quidditch - comenta Lisa, observando a Hermione.

- ¿No me digas? - Hermione suspira.

- Si, Snape también cancelo el castigo para todos.... es un buen día. Solo falta que te palmeen el trasero para que este completo ^^

- Muy graciosa... ¿Y entonces que pasara con el tiempo libre que deja el partido de Quidditch cancelado?

- Mejor no hubieras preguntado... 

- Ay no.... no me digas...

- Si.... se reanudan las clases ^___^

- ¬¬... te especifique que no me dijeras... otra de las aburridas clases de Trelawney.

- Velo por el buen sentido...

- ¿Cual buen sentido?

- No me pasa a mi ^^

- Gracias, Lisa, tu apoyo me conmueve.... bueno, andando entonces... ¿Qué clase tienes?

- Aritmancia... genial, con el gordito...

- ¿El gordito? - Hermione mira a Lisa, confundida.

- Si.... ese chico Gryffindor que siempre me llama '_Susan'_.

- ¡¡Ahhh!! Neville ^^.... Si, yo tengo la clase con Malfoy... ambas tendremos un mal día... esto de clases compartidas para conocer mejor a las otras casas fue una pésima idea.

- Si mal no recuerdo, FUE TU IDEA - Lisa sonríe ampliamente.

- Era joven e ingenua ¬¬.... ¿Quien mas esta en tu clase?

- A ver... de los Gryffindors, creo que están el gordito, Harry Potter, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil y Ron Weasley...

- ¿Ron esta en esa clase?

- ¿De cuando acá lo llamas Ron?

Hermione se sonroja.

- ¿De cuando acá llamas _gordito_ a Neville?

- Punto aclarado - Lisa suspira, poniéndose de pie - apúrate, o llegaremos tarde...

- Créeme, eso es lo que deseo. Quizás Trelawney no me deje entrar, lo cual seria perfecto.

- Aja...

Lisa toma a Hermione del brazo, haciendo que se levante.

- Oye ¬¬

- Si yo voy a sufrir, tu también... andando...

Ambas se encaminan a sus salones, y al pasar por uno de los pasillos, ven a Luna Lovegood pegando mas letreros acerca del gran baile de Halloween.

- ¡Es de gala! - le explica la chica a unos Hufflepuffs que pasaban por ahí - y además se tiene permiso para que termine hasta las 3 de la madrugada... ¡¡No pueden faltar!! ¡¡Será el mejor baile de todos!!

- Boberías...

Hermione saca su varita, apuntando al letrero que recién había puesto Luna, rasgándolo totalmente.

- ¡OYE! - se molesta Luna - ¿¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso??

- Te veré en el almuerzo, Lisa - Hermione se aleja sin hacer caso a las protestas de Luna.

- Ahora tendré que pegarlo de nuevo - suspira Luna.

Lisa sonríe, alejándose también. Una de las cosas que mas le gustaban a Hermione era romper cartelones que hablaban del baile de Halloween... quizás estaba loca, pero a ella le encantaría ir. _Tu y tus delirios de princesa_. Las palabras de Hermione las tenía muy presentes... pero eso no le quitaba la ilusión que tenía de asistir al baile como toda una princesa. 

Al llegar a su salón de clases, Lisa ve que todos están platicando. Parece que la profesora Vector aun no llega, por lo que la chica se sienta hasta un extremo del salón, como siempre lo hace.

En el extremo opuesto, Harry y Neville están hablando con Ron con apariencia misteriosa.

- _Debes ir a esa exposición de pinturas en Hogsmeade - _le susurra Harry a Ron.

- _No hay necesidad de susurrar, ella no esta aquí _- les dice Ron en tono de burla.

- _Las paredes oyen.... ¿¿Como les fue anoche con el castigo??_

- Es algo que no te incumbe - Ron habla con su tono de voz normal.

- Bueno, pero iras a la exposición, ¿Verdad? - Harry mira a Ron con cierta esperanza.

- Si, si... si es que me acuerdo. ¿Como vas con mi hermana?

Harry se sonroja.

- B-bueno... pues creo... que ella... no sé... las cosas... ayer.... me dijo.... ¡No me preguntes eso!

- Con razón no mejoras. Te daré un pequeño consejo, gusano, a mi hermana le gustan los chicos de carácter, decididos... si sigues con tu timidez, jamás la conquistaras...

Harry observa a Ron, extrañado. ¿¿Le acaba de decir un consejo?? ¿¿RON WEASLEY dando consejos románticos??

Ron nota la mirada de Harry, y frunce el entrecejo.

- Solo te lo digo para que ya me dejes en paz, no soporto tenerte siempre conmigo, me enfermas.

Harry esboza media sonrisa, y se aleja. El _malvado Ron_, siempre debe demostrar que no tiene sentimientos profundos. Pero MUUUUUY en el fondo, disfrutaba la compañía de Harry. Era como tener un amigo.... un amigo _verdadero._

Al sentarse al frente de la clase, Harry nota a Parvati y a Lavender a su lado.

- Buenos días, señoritas - sonríe Harry, cordial.

- Cállate, Potter, no creas que aun te perdonamos el habernos espiado - Lavender lo mira con cierto desdén.

- Si sigues molestando, te acusaremos con McGonagall - amenaza Parvati.

- Chicas, chicas, déjenme decirles que yo pienso que ustedes están muy bien dotadas. lastima que siempre anden con sus túnicas.

Lavender y Parvati se sonrojan, desviando la mirada.

- No sé porque no puedo ser así con Ginny... ¿Crees que tenga que ver con el hecho de que estoy locamente enamorada de ella, Neville?.... ¿¿Neville??

Harry nota que si amigo incondicional no esta a su lado. Al buscarlo, se da cuenta de que esta en un rincón del salón, sentado al lado de Lisa Turpin.

- Bueno.... parece que no soy el único que hace el intento de conquista en este salón de clases.

Con Lisa, Neville le platicaba a la chica de la ocasión en la que convirtió su sapo '_Trevor'_ en un perno.

- Y gracias a Hermione pudo volver a ser sapo.... fue increíble.

Lisa lo miraba con atención, pero con cierta incredulidad.

- ¿Se puede saber porque demonios me estas diciendo esto? - Lisa chasquea la lengua.

- ^^'... no sé... es que siento que contigo puede hablar de lo que sea.... me inspiras mucha confianza, Susan....

- ¬¬.... se acabo...

Lisa se pone de pie, buscando entre todos los alumnos, hasta que divisa a una chica pelirroja entre algunos Ravenclaws.

- ¡Hey, Susan!

La pelirroja voltea, viendo a Lisa.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Susan se encoge de hombros, y se dirige con Lisa, la cual observa a Neville con cierto enojo.

- Mira, gordito, ella es SUSAN BONES....SUUUUSAAAAN.... yo soy LISA.... LIIIISAAA - Lisa habla calmadamente a ver si así Neville entiende.

- Wuauuu!!!.... ¿Tu eres Susan? - Neville observa a la pelirroja.

- Si... - Susan luce confundida.

- Vaya ^^... gusto en conocerte, soy Neville Logbottom...

- Mucho gusto - Susan extiende su mano para estrechar la de Neville, frunciendo el entrecejo. 

- Me gusta tu cabello... ¿Eres pelirroja natural?

- Ahm... si.....

- ¡Que bien! Si te pones pupilentes verdes, serás una hermosura. También si pierdes un poco de peso...

- ¡Basta! - Lisa se pone en medio de Neville y Susan, ya que la pelirroja había pasado de la confusión, al enojo - Gracias, Susan, puedes irte...

- De nada - Susan contesta con tono molesto - y dile a ese tonto que si se vuelve a cruzar por mi camino, no vive para contarlo.

- ^^'.... - Lisa toma asiento de nuevo, observando a Neville y negando con la cabeza - ¿Por qué dijiste eso? 

- Es cierto... además a ti te queda mas el nombre de 'Susan' que a ella... 

- ¬¬.... no sé ni para que me moleste.

La clase comienza, haciendo que todos se sumerjan en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a la profesora siquiera.

Con Hermione, ya era un martirio estar en la clase con la profesora Trelawney, como para aparte compartirla con Malfoy. Karma puro.

- ¿Quien leyó el libro **_Disipar la niebla_**?****- pregunta la profesora.

Hermione levanta su mano.

- No me extraña... vamos, Granger, haga sus comentarios polifacéticos acerca de la exactitud de la adivinación...

- Creo que el libro es un montón de basura. No hay manera de que uno pueda predecir el futuro, ya que este cambia con cualquier decisión que se tome.

- Me pregunto si alguna vez hará un reporte DECENTE acerca de la adivinación, y no solo opiniones de una jovencita que esta resentida contra todo el mundo.

- ¡Bien dicho, profesora! - exclama Malfoy.

- Usted cállese - le dice la profesora. Ciertamente Draco tampoco gozaba de la simpatía de Trelawney.

- Profesora, no puede decir que la adivinación en 100% verídico, de hecho el mismo libro dice que cambia.

- Si, pero usted esta distorsionando las palabras del libro para su beneficio personal.

- ¡Pero solo son tonterías!

- Muy bien, basta... salga de mi clase, ¡PERO YA! 

- ¡Pero es que...!

- ¡Fuera! - la profesora Trelawney abre la trampilla que da escaleras abajo - y quiero un REPORTE OBJETIVO de este libro.

Hermione toma sus cosas, molesta, y desaparece trampilla abajo. La profesora Trelawney suspira, cerrando la trampilla de nuevo, y regresando a su escritorio.

- A nombre de todos, queremos agradecerle que nos haya hecho el favor de sacar a Granger, profesora - sonríe Draco.

- Le dije que se callara, Malfoy... bien, continuemos con la lección.

A la hora del almuerzo, Lisa y Hermione están intercambiando anécdotas de sus clases anteriores.

- ¡Fue horrible! - Lisa suspira -  no me extrañaría que Susan me ponga una buena golpiza.

- ¿Y a ti por qué? Neville fue el que la llamo _gorda_.

- Pero yo le pedí que fuera a nuestro lugar...

Hermione sonríe.

- ¿Qué? - Lisa la mira extrañada.

- ¿**_NUESTRO _**lugar? - Hermione chasquea la lengua - ¿Cuando es la boda?

Lisa se sonroja.

- Quise decir, MI lugar.

- Aja.... por mi parte, se cumplió mi deseo... Trelawney me saco de su clase.

- ¿¿En serio?? - Lisa finge sorpresa - ¡¡Pero si siempre estas de acuerdo con ella!! ¡¡Esto es una noticia bomba!!

- ¬¬.... gracias por tus burlas... 

Las chicas siguen platicando acerca de sus respectivas experiencias en las clases.

En el pasillo, Ginny se encuentra con Draco, el cual la detiene.

- Hola, Ginny.

- Draco.

Draco abraza a Ginny, la cual se zafa hábilmente.

- ¿Qué haces? - la pelirroja lo mira con cierta picardía.

- Eso depende de ti, preciosa - Draco le guiña un ojo.

- Sabes que no puedes abrazarme hasta que Hermione tenga novio.

- La mitad del camino esta recorrido - sonríe Draco.

- Entonces... ¿¿Tu convenciste a mi hermano para conquistar a Hermione??

- Digamos que nos hemos hecho muy amigos.... 

Ginny lo observa con cierto temor. Esperaba que no estuvieran haciendo algo para lastimar a Hermione, jamás se lo perdonaría. No, pero su hermano no era _tan_ patán... de seguro si estaba interesado en Hermione, y por eso ayudaba a Malfoy. ¿Quien lo hubiera imaginado?

- Tengo que ir a clases - Ginny comienza a alejarse.

- ¡Falta poco, hermosura! - exclama Draco.

Camino a Pociones, Neville y Harry iban al lado de Ron, comentándole su próximo plan.

- ¿Qué quieren ahora? - Ron actuaba como si la presencia de los chicos le molestara.

- Hay otro plan aparte del de la exposición de pintura - Neville sonríe.

- ¿Ah, si? 

Harry saca una especie de hoja de papel, enseñándola a Ron.

**Invitación a los miembros del club de artefactos mágicos:**

**En nuestra próxima visita de fin de semana en Hogsmeade:**

**¡FIESTA EN LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS!**

**Los profesores han dado su consentimiento.**

**Recuerden llevar sus artefactos mas raros.**

**EXCLUSIVO PARA LOS MIEMBROS DEL CLUB.**

- Aun no entiendo su estúpido plan - se encoge de hombros Ron.

Neville saca su varita.

- Que con un simple hechizo... "_dacidare"_....

La hoja de papel comienza a quemarse hasta quedar en cenizas.

- ¬.¬ - Ron los mira con incredulidad.

- ^^'...

- Mejor lo hago yo - se propone Harry, sacando otra hoja idéntica de papel - "_Dacidare"..._

Las letras de la hoja comienzan a moverse, reestructurándose.

**En nuestra próxima visita de fin de semana en Hogsmeade:**

**¡FIESTA EN LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS!**

**Los profesores han dado su consentimiento.**

**TODOS INVITADOS**

- Mejor.... ^^.... 

- Solo debes convencer a Hermione de asistir a esa fiesta - le dice Neville.

- Como si fuera tan fácil...

- Vamos, puedes lograrlo... te la ganaras con la exposición de pinturas, recuerda que iremos a Hogsmeade un día, y después se viene el fin de semana largo... ahí podrás invitarla al baile.

- Comenzare a preparar terreno desde estos momentos....

- Háblale de pinturas. Eso le encantara... - sugiere Harry.

- No me des consejos ¬¬ - reclama Ron.

- Bueno, bueno... nos vamos, nosotros tenemos Herbologia.

- ¿Tienen Herbologia, y se vinieron hasta las mazmorras?

- Teníamos que decirte del cambio de planes... ¡Nos veremos en la cena!

- ¡Momento, gusanos! ¡Yo siempre ceno solo!

- Pues ahora no - sonríe Harry - nos vemos ^^

Ron observa a Harry y a Neville alejarse.

- Idiotas...

Por mas que aparentara lo contrario, a Ron le agradaba mucho como iban las cosas. Conseguía amigos, y obtenía pases de temporada para el Quidditch... ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

Al entrar al aula, nota a Hermione, preparando ingredientes. Sin saber porque, siente una leve punzada en el estomago. Podría ser culpa. O podría ser muchas cosas. Pero él era Ron Weasley (lleva toda su vida repitiéndose eso), no podía sentir culpa.... era demostrar debilidad.

Decidió dirigirse con la chica, para seguir con su plan de enamorarla. El profesor Snape no estaba en el aula, había dejado las instrucciones en la pizarra.

- Hola, guapa - Saluda Ron, sentándose al lado de la chica.

Hermione voltea a su alrededor.

- ¿Me hablas a mi?

- Por supuesto... ¿Como estas?

- Igual que siempre.

- Dime, ¿Que te gustan mas? ¿Las pinturas Góticas o las de acción viva?

Hermione lo mira extrañado.

- ¿Sabes de arte?

- Me encanta el arte - sonríe Ron.

- ¿¿No me digas?? - Hermione usa un tono sarcástico - Entonces te gustara ir a la exposición de Hogsmeade la semana que viene...

- ¡Ay, seguro! ¡Podemos ir juntos! - Hermione finge emoción.

- ¿Me estas invitando a salir? - Ron sigue con su amplia sonrisa.

- ¬¬... quítate...

Hermione se levanta para ir por un caldero, seguida de Ron. Al llegar, Draco Malfoy tiene varios ingredientes que obstruyen el camino a los calderos.

- Oye, estúpido, quiero tomar un caldero, ¿Te quitas? - Hermione lo mira molesta.

- Vete a molestar a otro lado, Granger....

- Quítate ¬¬

- No.... llegue primero, y necesito mis ingredientes aquí... quítalos si puedes...

Ron parecía divertido con todo el asunto.

- Bueno...

Hermione saca su varita, apuntando a los ingredientes.

- "_Wingardium leviosa"_ - los ingredientes comienzan a elevarse, y Hermione los dirige encima de Draco - "_Finite Incantatem"_

Los ingredientes caen estrepitosamente encima de Draco, el cual solo grita al sentir lo caliente de algunos, lo frío de otros, y el ardor de algunas plantas.

- Ups - Hermione sonríe - no especificaste en donde querías que los pusiera...

Hermione toma un caldero, y se dirige de nuevo a su lugar, mientras Ron se ríe abiertamente, y Draco corre a la enfermería, observado por todos los alumnos que apenas si pueden disimular su risa.

- Es difícil la nena - dice Ron en voz baja - me gustan los retos... 

La clase termina, y algunos aun siguen comentando el incidente de Hermione con Draco. Ron no vuelve a conversar con Hermione en lo que resta de la clase, aun sigue muy divertido por lo que paso.

- Hermione... te busca McGonagall - Lisa le sale al paso a la chica.

- ¿Para que?

- No tengo idea... Pero bien hecho, me entere de lo de Malfoy...

- ¡Pero si acabo de salir de la clase!

- Hermione... Hogwarts es como un diario de chismes... uno se entera de las cosas incluso antes de que pasen... puedo saber que estas pensando en estos momentos ^____^

- ¬¬.... payasa...

Hermione suspira. De seguro estaba en problemas. 

Al llegar a la oficina de McGonagall, la profesora le da la seña de que se siente en el escritorio, frente a ella. McGonagall cierra la puerta, y la mira duramente.

- ¿Ups..? ¿¿UPS, señorita, Granger??

- Profesora...

- ¿¿Sabe cuantos puntos le voy a quitar a Gryffindor por su comportamiento?? ¡Si sigue con esto, tendremos el ultimo lugar para la copa de las casas!

- No fue para tanto... - trata de defenderse Hermione.

- Pregúnteselo al señor Malfoy... tiene quemaduras, y además una reacción alérgica a una de las plantas que solo Dios sabe porque el profesor Snape los deja usarla en sus pociones... 

- Profesora, ¿No cree que Malfoy esta exagerando?

- ¡Claro que esta exagerando, señorita Granger! ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¡Usted rompió una de las reglas, y mientras el señor Malfoy haga teatro, estamos atadas!.... Gryffindor perderá 30 puntos por esto...

- ¿¿30 puntos?? ¡¡Pero profesora...!!

- ¡Sin peros, señorita Granger! No voy a tolerar otra cosa de estas.... esta bajo advertencia.

- Si, profesora.

La profesora McGonagall era una figura de autoridad muy grande para Hermione. Era como una madre para ella, y siempre la obedecía en todo, aunque a veces respingaba por lo mismo.

- Puede retirarse, y le recomiendo que vaya a visitar al señor Malfoy y haga las paces con él.

- ¡Pero no...!

- ¡Hágalo!...  dele una disculpa.... no tiene que ser sincera, para es para suavizar las cosas con los Slytherins...

- Bien...

Hermione sale con pesar, dirigiéndose a la enfermería. Tenía que disculparse con Malfoy... lo que prometió que jamás pasaría.

Al llegar, varios Slytherins están rodeando la cama de Malfoy, y Ginny esta sentada al lado de la cama, al parecer consolando a Draco.

- Genial - murmura Hermione.

- Granger, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Draco sonríe irónicamente.

- Yo.... - Hermione suspira - quiero decirte que siento mucho lo que paso... no debí hacer eso, y de verdad espero que puedas disculparme....

Hermione tiene ganas de patearse a si misma, pero solo aprieta los puños, esperando que aquí acabe todo esto.

- Bueno... ¿Qué se podía esperar de una sangre sucia?

Hermione lo mira con furia, pero da media vuelta y sale de la enfermería. No esta para hacer las cosas mas grandes. En la enfermería, Los Slytherins ven con cierta aprehensión a Draco, y Ginny se levanta, molesta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - dice la pelirroja, enojada - ¡Te pidió una disculpa!

- ¿Y? Eso no va a remediar lo que me hizo.

- ¡No te hizo nada! ¡Solo estas fingiendo! ¡Y no tenias porque insultarla!

Ginny sale de la enfermería, tratando de alcanzar a Hermione.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Que quieres, Ginny? - Hermione da media vuelta para quedar frente a la pelirroja.

- ¿¿Por que hiciste eso?? ¿Por que lastimaste a Draco?

Hermione la mira, dudosa.

- Es algo que no te importa.

- ¿¿Estas empeñada en arruinar mi vida o que?? ¡Como quisiera que fueras feliz, por lo menos alguna vez en tu vida, y así nos dejarías ser felices a los demás!

Ginny se aleja en dirección contraria, al parecer sollozando.

Hermione no puede evitar el sentirse culpable. Ginny no conocía a Malfoy, y no sabia lo que podría llegar a suceder si sigue con él... pero si las cosas seguían así, entonces Ginny se enfadaría y haría lo que le plazca... eso es peor. 

Suspirando, Hermione trata de pensar bien las cosas. Que ella haya tenido una mala experiencia con Malfoy, no quiere decir que Ginny también lo pasara... pero por si las dudas, no estaba de mas vigilarla. Además, no se arrepentía... el arrojarle los ingredientes a Malfoy fue lo mejor de su día, en definitiva.


	5. Nuevos Sentimientos Nacen

**Capítulo 5: "Nuevos sentimientos nacen"**

Ron camina por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa. El recuerdo de Hermione tirandole la poción a Malfoy aun queda muy fresco en su memoria. Al pasar por la enfermería, un rubio se planta frente a él con furia contenida. Malfoy ni mas ni menos, que casualidad.

- Oye, Weasley, ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Caminando a mi clase de Transformaciones, ¿Por?

- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Pague por adelantado! A menos que tu domes a la _sangre sucia_, no podré salir con Ginny. Ver a esa loca tirarme pociones no me ayuda con eso.

- Podría ser que si - se burla Ron.

- Hazlo rápido.... no soy tan paciente como crees...

-

Draco comienza a alejarse.

- Subí mi precio - dice Ron calmadamente.

-

Draco se detiene de golpe, y se dirige a Ron de nuevo.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que escuchaste, subí mi precio. Si quieres que la conquiste, entonces debes darme pases para las conferencias de prensa también.

- Escúchame, idiota, esto no esta a negociación.

- Entonces quédate con las ganas...

-

Ron da media vuelta, y antes de que pueda comenzar a alejarse, Draco lo toma del hombro.

- Esta bien, esta bien... pero mas vale que vea resultados rápidos.

- Los verás - sonríe Ron con satisfacción.

Draco se aleja, sacando algo de su mochila. La profesora McGonagall considero que sus heridas no eran tan graves, y que debería reintegrarse a clases. La bruja de McGonagall siempre presionándolo.

- Hola, Draco... veo que estas mejor.

Ginny se acerca a Draco para ir juntos a clases.

- Si.... no gracias a tu amiguita.

- Es temperamental... además de querer arruinar mi vida - Ginny frunce el ceño.

- En fin, dime... ¿Cual te gusta mas?

Draco saca dos fotografías y las muestra a Ginny. En una sale con una pose triunfal y una gran túnica turquesa. En la otra sale con la mano en su mentón, y con una túnica celeste.

- Ahm.... - Ginny observa las fotos con detenimiento.

- Son para una portada... la revista _Corazón de Bruja _me eligió como el estudiante mas guapo en Hogwarts.... ¿Con cual me veo mas... serio?

- Creo que con la turquesa - dice Ginny con duda.

- ¡Perfecto! eso pensé yo también. ¿Asistirás a la fiesta de la casa de los gritos?

- Pues... - Ginny no sabe que decir.

- Esperaba que fuéramos juntos - le dice Draco seductoramente a Ginny en el oído.

- S-si... si, iré - Ginny parece segura.

- Perfecto, nos veremos allá.

Draco y Ginny se separan para ir a sus respectivas clases. Ahora el gran problema de la pelirroja será convencer a Hermione de que debe asistir a la fiesta. Si, claro.... nada mas fácil. Mejor se tiraba de la torre mas alta de Hogwarts.

Como el profesor Flitwick los dejo salir temprano, Lisa y Hermione están bajo la sombra de un árbol, platicando.

- Mañana es la exposición de pinturas en Hogsmeade - recuerda Hermione.

- Si.... espero que haya pinturas de Carte Mewid...

- ¿El pintor del medievo? - Hermione observa a Lisa con duda.

- Aja... me cautivan sus pinturas.... Y NO DIGAS NADA ¬¬ - anticipa Lisa.

- Bueno....

Un chico regordete se acerca a las chicas, sentándose frente a ellas.

- ¡Hola! - las saluda cordial.

- ¿Qué quieres, Neville? - pregunta Hermione.

- Bueno... vengo a hacerles unas preguntitas de rutina...

- ¿De rutina? ¿Rutina de quien? - Lisa lo mira con duda.

- De.... perfecto, que bueno que estén de acuerdo - sonríe Neville - pregunta uno... ¿Son lesbianas?

Hermione y Lisa abren los ojos con muda sorpresa. La primera en salir de su estupor es Hermione.

- ¿¿Pero como te atreves a preguntarnos eso, idiota??

- Entonces, ¿Eso es un no?

- ¬¬'.... ¿Lisa?

- No, gordito, no somos lesbianas - dice Lisa con tranquilidad, y riendo por lo bajo.

- ¡Perfecto!.... aunque hay un club de lesbianas en la torre de Hufflepuff, si quieren yo les hago el paro para que entren...

- ¡¡¡QUE NO SOMOS LESBIANAS!!! - grita Hermione molesta.

- Solo checaba '

- Además. ¿Tu como sabes? - Lisa chasquea la lengua.

- Ahhh, bueno, yo me entero de todos los chismes en Hogwarts.

- Claramente - Hermione frunce el ceño.

- Bueno, pregunta dos... ¿Tienen alguna practica sexual fuera de lo común? ¿Masoquismo? ¿Sadismo? ¿Fantasías recurrentes con cuero negro y látex?

- ¡Claro que no! ¿¿Por quienes nos tomas?? - Hermione se recarga en el árbol sin darle importancia a las preguntas de Neville.

- ¿Chicas con pensamientos pecaminosos? - pregunta Neville.

Hermione estaba a punto de golpear a Neville, pero Lisa le da un codazo. Siempre tenía que estar salvando a Neville de los instintos asesinos de la gente.

- Ejem... pasemos a la tercera pregunta - Neville entiende que si no se calla, ya no podrá preguntar nada en un buen tiempo - ¿Son bisexuales?

Lisa y Hermione intercambian miradas.

- No - responde Lisa, con un tono que indica que ella también esta a punto de perder la paciencia.

- ¡Ideal!... mmm.... ¿Son travestís?

- ¡Se acabo! - Hermione se pone de pie - me largo de aquí.

- Te sigo - Lisa se pone de pie también - y agradece que no deje que te asesinaran.

Las chicas comienzan a alejarse de Neville, el cual las mira con duda.

- ¿¿¿ESO ES UN NO??? - las chicas no voltean a verlo - ¡¡Hey!! Han dejado a un gran auditorio con duda - suspira Neville.

Por la noche, Harry y Neville salen a hurtadillas del castillo, dirigiéndose al bosque prohibido.

- Recuérdame, ¿Por qué hacemos esto? - Harry camina nerviosamente.

- Porque amas a Ginny Weasley mas de lo que amas tu dignidad - responde Neville lentamente.

- Oye, ¿Qué averiguaste? - pregunta Harry.

- Bueno... no es lesbiana ni bisexual... eso nos da mucho terreno....

- ¿Le preguntaste directamente? - Harry se sorprende.

- Nahhh.... si...

- --'.... Neville....

- No te preocupes, ellas lo tomaron con filosofía.

- Si, ahora piensan que eres un pervertido.

- Oye, yo no dije que fuera buena filosofía.

Ambos llegan a la entrada del bosque prohibido.

- Entra... - empuja Neville a Harry.

- ¡Entra tu! Yo entre la ultima vez.

- ¡Entra ya!

Harry obedece, seguido de Neville. Caminan sigilosamente, hasta que visualizan a un grupo de chicos fumando y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla alrededor de una fogata. Era un lugar donde Ron siempre asistía. Era para liberar tensión, según sus propias palabras.

Al ver al pelirrojo, Harry y Neville se acercan a él, mientras todos los chicos los observan con risitas burlonas.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Ron los regaña. No era lugar para _niñitos_.

- Tenemos información - dice Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno... no es lesbiana, ni bisexual - afirma Neville.

Ron frunce el entrecejo. ¿Como habían obtenido ese tipo de información?

- Además... no le gustan los vicios... - Harry recuerda algunas de las cosas que le dijo Ginny... - tendrás que dejar de fumar y beber...

- ¿¿QUE?? - parecía que le habían dicho a Ron que tenía que venderle su alma al diablo.

- Solo por el momento, hasta que la conquistes - aclara Neville antes de que se decida a matarlos.

- Mmmm - Ron apaga su cigarro.

- Mañana, en la exposición de arte, deberás arreglarte bien.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- Ya sabes.... bañarte y todo eso...

- ¿¿INSINUAS QUE NO ME BAÑO?? - Ron se levanta molesto.

- ¡No, no, no, yo no quise decir eso! - aclara Harry.

- ¡Exacto! ¡A leguas se nota que eres un chico muy aseado! ¿Por qué dices eso Harry? ¡Si él es muy limpio! - agrega Neville.

- Si, si, muy limpio - dice Harry temeroso.

Ron se tranquiliza, y toma asiento de nuevo.

- Mañana es cuando debes hacer tu movimiento - Neville lo planea todo - para que puedas llevarla a Hogsmeade a la fiesta.

- Si, si....

- Con suerte, yo podré llevar a Ginny - sonríe Harry.

Los chicos siguen planeando todo, asegurando una victoria. Ron parece un poco confundido, pero no era tiempo de ponerse a pensar en tonterías... sino de ponerse en acción.

Al otro día, todos en Hogsmeade se dirigen a sus actividades preferidas. Neville y Harry siguen sigilosamente a Ginny, la cual a su vez esta sentada con Draco cerca del lago.

- ¬¬.... ¿Qué le verá a ese idiota? - Harry parece furioso.

- No vas a negar que es un chico apuesto - chasquea la lengua Neville.

Harry observa a Neville con duda.

- Y tu me estas asustando ¬¬....

- No hay nada de malo admitir la belleza masculina. Aquellos que se asustan son los que tienen serias dudas sobre su sexualidad - Neville sonríe.

- ¬¬X.... por el bien de nuestra amistad, pretenderé que no escuche eso. Neville.... se sincero... ¿Crees que tengo una oportunidad?

- Harry... ¡Claro que no tienes una oportunidad! ¡La chica es lo mas opuesto a ti! ¡No tienen nada en común!

- Gracias, Neville ¬¬....

- PERO.... no hay nada mejor que los retos, ¿No crees? ....

Harry mira a Ginny, y suspira. Este quizás sea un reto que no podrá superar.... por mas entusiasmo que le dedique.

- Quizás no logre nada... - Harry parece triste.

- No, no, no, no quiero escucharte con esa actitud... ¡Debes ser positivo!

- ¡Pero acabas de decir que no tengo una oportunidad!

- ¿¿Y de cuando acá me haces caso?? Si te digo que no agregues hierbas extrañas a las pociones, lo haces, pero para bajarte el animo siempre me escuchas....típico de los hombres ¬¬

- Ahm......

Harry prefiere no mover ese asunto, antes de descubrir cosas extrañas acerca de su amigo, que realmente no quiere saber.

En la galería de pinturas, Hermione observa detenidamente uno de los cuadros, sin notar que Ron esta detrás de ella.

El pelirrojo la mira, al parecer sin atreverse a acercarse. Prefiere poner cierta distancia, alejándose a una mesa donde hay varios bocadillos. Nunca lo había notado, pero es una chica muy bonita... se preguntaba como es que nadie había logrado salir con ella. ¡Ah! Cierto... ese carácter que se carga.... solo aquellos a los que les guste lo extremo puede correr el riesgo de invitarla. Solo ÉL, que le gustaba lo dificil, podría lograr domar a la fierecilla.

Al ver que Hermione se dirige a la mesa donde esta él calmadamente espiando, desvía la mirada hacía una de las pinturas que están cerca de él.

Hermione se acerca a tomar uno de los bocadillos, y al levantar su mirada, ve al pelirrojo frente a ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pretendes seguirme a todos lados? – la chica parece molesta.

- ¿Qué? – Ron la ve con duda – Ni siquiera sabía que estabas aqu

- Si, claro ¬¬

- ¿Qué no puedo venir a apreciar arte? Y si me disculpas, me interrumpiste de mi análisis a esta pintura…

- ¿De verdad te gusta la pintura? – Hermione lo ve con cierta aprehensión.

- ¡Claro! Creo que el estilo neoclásico ha pasado de moda, ¿No lo crees tu?

Hermione sonríe ampliamente.

- Así lo creo… - Hermione se decide a seguirle el juego.

- ¿Sabes? No hay nada mas lindo que alguien que aprecia el arte…

Muchos de los visitantes a la exposición comenzaron a aplaudir, al parecer halagando al autor de una de las pinturas.

- ¿Qué? – Hermione, por el ruido, no había escuchado lo último.

- ¡Dije que creo que te ves muy sexy cuando aprecias el arte!

Justo en ese momento el ruido había cesado, y todos voltean a ver a los chicos al haber escuchado la última frase de Ron. Hermione se ruboriza levemente, mientras todos les dirigen miraditas picaras.

Ante el silencio incomodo que reinaba entre ellos, Ron pensó apropiado lanzar la invitación.

- ¿Irás a la fiesta de Hogsmeade?

- ¡Ay, claro! – replica Hermione sarcástica -  la fiesta que es pretexto para que todos se embriaguen y hagan estupideces… ¿¿Cómo me lo perdería??

- ¿Entonces irás?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

- ¡Me gustan las mujeres que toman la iniciativa! – halaga Ron – acepto ir contigo -

- ¡Oye! No te estaba invitando…

- Lo siento, no puedes retractarte… te esperare afuera de la sala común a las ocho de la noche… y ponte algo sexy…

- ¡No he dicho que iré contigo!

- Sé puntual, preciosa…

- ¡Pero…!

Antes de que Hermione siga con sus quejas, Ron le guiña un ojo y sale del lugar, con una sonrisa triunfal. Listo, es cosa de tiempo para que Granger cayera a sus pies, y ganarse esos pases que tanto ansiaba… aunque… ¿De verdad todo lo hacía por los pases?

A partir de ese momento todo lo que escucho Hermione fueron las suplicas de Ginny… "_Por favor, Hermione, es solo una fiesta"… "volveremos temprano"…. "hazlo por mi"…_ aun así Hermione no accedía, a pesar de que Ron le dirigía miradas en cada clase. "_Que se fastidie_", pensaba la chica, pero en el fondo le agradaba toda la situación.

Por fin llego el día de la fiesta. Ginny se había arreglado con esmero, bueno, su madre no tenía porque saber que iría a la fiesta, Ron de seguro no asistiría, y Hermione no la acusaría… no sería capaz. Pero aun así si algo pasaba… su madre la castigaría de por vida… ¿Valía la pena el riesgo?

La imagen de Draco cruzo por su mente. Era tan guapo, tan… lindo… si, definitivamente si valía la pena.

Con los chicos, Harry y Neville se alistaban con cierto nerviosismo.

- ¿Y Ron? – pregunta Harry.

- Bajo desde las cuatro, para esperar a Hermione. Si me preguntas, creo que él esta mas nervioso que ella… ¡Pero no le digas que yo lo mencione!

- ¡Por fin tendré una cita con Ginny! ¿No es genial? – Harry se siente como en las nubes.

- Si… y yo veré a quien conquisto. Habrá muchas chicas ebrias

- Neville – Harry lo ve con miedo – no hagas nada extraño.

- ¡Claro que no!... no arruinare tu gran noche…

Harry se siente feliz. Por fin podrá tener un momento a solas con Ginny…. Una cita de verdad.

Ginny iba bajando los escalones, cuando vio a Hermione leyendo en la sala común. Ella solo la mira y negó con la cabeza.

- Que bueno que bajas – le dice secamente - Tu mamá te llama… te iba a buscar, pero ahora me has ahorrado el trabajo…

Ginny se sobresalta, ¿¿Su mamá?? ¿¿Cómo?? Al acercarse, vio el rostro de su mamá en la chimenea.

- ¡Mamá! – Ginny se asusta - ¿Qué no se supone que eso esta prohibido?

- Hable con Albus – sonríe la señora Weasley – tu hermano menciono una fiesta…

- ¡Ah, si!!...

- No irás, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Ay, claro que no, mamá! V-voy… a estudiar con Cho… es que vienen los exámenes y es difícil… y le pedí asesorías..

- ¿Y para estudiar vas tan arreglada?

- Ya me conoces '…. Debo quedar bien en todos lados..

Al ver la severa mirada de su mamá, Ginny ve que no tiene opción.

- "_Nota mental: Matar a Ron_" – piensa la pelirroja.

- ¿Y bien?

- Bueno… mamá… la verdad… habrá una fiesta… pequeña… en Hogsmeade… ¡Pero los profesores dieron su consentimiento! Así que como ves, no hay nada raro… ¿Puedo ir?

- Sabes lo que puede suceder en esas fiestas, ¿No? ¡Es peligroso!

- ¡Ron irá!

- ¡Ron es mayor, y es hombre!

- ¡Eso es tan sexista! – Ginny no encuentra como defender su punto.

- ¿Tu irás? – la señora Weasley observa a Hermione.

Hermione niega con la cabeza.

- Sabes la regla que te puse este verano. Si Hermione no va, tu tampoco.

- ¡Pero ella es una Psicópata! ¡Ni siquiera es de mi familia! ¿Por qué tener esa absurda regla?

- Porque hasta que seas tan madura como ella podrás tomar esta clase de decisiones, mientras tanto, ya lo sabes…

- ¿¿¿Por qué no puedes ser normal??? – Ginny ve a Hermione con enojo - ¡Por favor, mamá, no pasara nada!

- Ya sabes la regla, estuviste de acuerdo con ella.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Lo hubieras estado si analizaras que regla tan sensata es.

Ginny mira a Hermione con tristeza.

- Por favor, Hermione, solo hazme este favor… por mi… por favor…

Hermione ve a Ginny tan angustiada, que solo suspira, resignada.

- Esta bien, me haré notar un poco – dice en voz baja.

- ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! – Ginny la abraza feliz.

- Muy bien, pero antes de que se vayan, las reglas… nada de sexo, drogas, alcohol, condones, fantasías extrañas, música satánica y hechizos prohibidos… ni visitas a otras torres, besos, caricias, tatuajes, maltrato a animales, ni rituales oscuros de ningún tipo… y mejor dejo de darles ideas  ¬¬.

- Si, todo claro, ¿Podemos irnos?

- Antes, ¿Sabes el peso de tus decisiones?

- Si, mamá ¬¬

- ¿O quieres que hagamos el hechizo para recodártelo?

- ¡No, mamá, todo esta bien! Va Hermione, ¿Qué me puede pasar?

- Mmm… esta bien, esta bien… mañana te enviare una carta…

- Si… Adiós, mam

La señora Weasley siguió dando indicaciones por media hora mas. Finalmente Ginny y Hermione salen de la sala común, viendo a Ron recargado en una de las paredes. También esta Cho Chang.

- ¡Hasta que sales! – sonríe Cho.

- Disculpa, ya sabes lo que cuesta el permiso – se justifica Ginny.

Hermione ve con aprehensión a Cho. No le caía bien. Nunca le ha caído bien. Y nunca le caerá bien. Y no entendía como Ginny podía ser su amiga, a pesar de la diferencia de edades. Uno de los misterios de Ginny, pero bueno, allá ella. Ahora posa su mirada en Ron, el cual le sonríe.

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

- Quedamos a las 8, ¿Recuerdas? – Ron la mira - ¿Nos vamos?

- No tan rápido, que quede claro, no vamos juntos.

- Como digas… ¿Nos vamos? – repite Ron tranquilamente.

Por toda respuesta Hermione comienza a caminar, seguida de Ron, que la alcanza para ir a su lado. Cho y Ginny los siguen de cerca.

- ¿Cómo la convenciste de que fuera? – Cho parece sorprendida.

- Lo que importa es que ahora estaré con Draco – sonríe Ginny.

- Si… - Cho la ve con cierto desdén.

- Será la mejor fiesta de todas…

Ginny comienza a anticipar planes sobre esa noche. Uno de los carruajes los lleva hasta Hogsmeade (que se suponía que era solo para los miembros del club de artefactos mágicos).

En cuanto llegan a la casa de los gritos todo es bullicio y música estridente.

- Esto será divertido – Hermione dice sarcástica.

- Por primera vez trata de pasarla bien – la regaña Ginny.

Al pasar, ven a muchísimos alumnos bailando, platicando en los pasillos, y jugando con las varitas. Para Hermione eso era realmente estupido. La gente es tanta, que hacen que todos se separen.

- ¡Ginny!

Draco se acerca seductoramente, tomándola de la cintura.

- Me alegra verte…

- A mi también… - sonríe Ginny.

- Te ves muy bonita – halaga Draco - ¿Cómo me veo yo?

- Como siempre… guapísimo…

Ginny y Draco siguen platicando, solo que el rubio se va acercando poco a poco. Justo cuando quedaban a centímetros de besarse, Hermione jala a Ginny.

- ¿¿Qué haces??

Draco se aleja, frustrado ante la situación.

- Salvándote. Draco Malfoy es un idiota.

- ¡Eso lo decido yo! ¿No crees? ¿¿Estas decidida a amargarme?? ¡Que tu estés resentida contra todos, no significa que yo lo este! ¿Por qué no tratas, por primera vez, vivir TU vida y dejar de vivir la de los demás?

Ginny se aleja, molesta, dejando a Hermione perpleja.

- ¡Ahí estas! – Ron se acerca a Hermione - ¿Te diviertes?

Por toda respuesta, Hermione toma una de las botellas que estaba en la mesa, tomando todo el contenido de golpe.

- Oye, oye, ¿Qué pasa? – Ron trata de quitarle la botella, pero la chica se zafa de su brazo.

- Déjame en paz – le contesta molesta.

Tomando otra botella, Hermione se aleja escaleras arriba, siendo observada por Ron.

- Hey – Harry se acerca al pelirrojo - ¿Has visto a Ginny.

- No… ahora no tengo tiempo…

Ron sube para tratar de alcanzar a Hermione, y Harry siente que su vida se ilumina. Ve a Ginny caminar directamente a él.

- Hola – la saluda casual.

- ¡Harry! – Ginny parece muy sorprendida de verlo.

- Buena fiesta, ¿eh?

- Si…. Tiene buena música – sonríe Ginny nerviosa.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar…?

- Ah….

Draco se acerca por detrás de Ginny, abrazándola por la cintura.

- Por fin te encontré… Vamos…

Ginny mira a Harry con cierta pena, y se aleja abrazada de Draco. Harry siente que el piso se abre debajo. ¡Que tonto había sido! ¡Pensó que tendría una oportunidad con ella! Y ella solo lo utilizo para poder salir con Draco. ¿Qué había sido tan estúpido como para dejarse manipular así?... no… estaba enamorado

.

Pero de cualquier modo… el último año solo había hecho idioteces por Ginny Weasley. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que todo fue por nada.

Ron sigue buscando a Hermione sin éxito alguno. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Y que la había molestado tanto, como para querer embriagarse? Tenía que encontrarla antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez.

- … me dijeron que me convenía hacerme un par de reflejos en el cabello, ¿Tu que piensas?

- Yo… - Ginny estaba totalmente aburrida de la charla con Draco.

- … perdería mi esencia natural, ¿No lo crees? A ver, me pondré de perfil… te daré un par de poses a ver que opinas…

La chica estaba frustrada. Había fantaseado sobre este momento desde hacía mucho tiempo, y no se parecía en nada a lo que ella tenía en mente. Y la imagen de Harry y su mirada de decepción tampoco la dejaban tranquila.

Un fuerte estruendo atrae la atención de todos. Dos chicos de Slytherin estaban en plena pelea, haciendo que todos los rodeen emocionados.

- ¡Pelea! ¡Vamos!

Draco se aleja de Ginny para ver mas de cerca todo el asunto, mientras la chica, decepcionada, se encuentra con Cho.

- ¡Esta fiesta es estúpida! – le grita a la chica, mientras se alejan.

Ron, al fin después de buscar, encuentra a Hermione cerca de donde fue la pelea.

- ¡Hey! – Se acerca a la chica - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Nada que te importe!

- ¡Deja de beber! ¿Quieres? – Ron le quita la botella a la chica – o amanecerás con un terrible dolor de cabeza…

- Tu no eres mi dueño – se queja – y déjame…

Hermione hace a un lado a Ron para alejarse a donde esta la música. Ron intenta seguirla, pero Draco lo detiene.

- ¡Excelente trabajo! – le grita - ¿Cómo lograste domar a la fierecilla?

- No molestes – le dice de mala gana Ron.

La música comienza a sonar un poco mas fuerte de lo que estaba, y al voltear, para sorpresa de Ron y Draco, Hermione se sube a una pequeña tarima improvisada y comienza a bailar.

Draco, lanzando un grito de emoción, se acerca a donde están todos rodeando a Hermione. Ron niega con la cabeza. Si que estaba ebria.

El pelirrojo se acerca, quedando al lado de Draco.

- ¿¿Ya la viste?? – le pregunta, sorprendido.

- Baja de ahí – le indica Ron a la chica.

Hermione lo ignora, y sigue bailando ante el bullicio y los chiflidos de todos a su alrededor.

Ginny la ve a lo lejos, sin dar crédito a lo que esta sucediendo. Ron la mira entre sorprendido y molesto, sin saber si era por el espectáculo que estaba dando la chica, o por todos esos idiotas pervertidos que estaban chiflándole.

Finalmente la chica se levanta bruscamente, dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente con una viga. Ron es lo suficientemente hábil como para sostenerla y no se caiga.

- ¿¿Ya ves?? – Ron la regaña – Ven, salgamos de aqu

Ron la carga para llevarla a un lugar mas tranquilo.

Ginny y Cho siguen recorriendo el lugar, y Draco sale a su encuentro.

- ¡Aquí estaban! – el rubio sonríe – vamos a seguir la fiesta en la torre de astronomía… ¿Quieren venir?

Cho le sonríe a Ginny señalando la aprobación de la invitación.

- Yo no puedo – se justifica Ginny – debo llegar temprano a casa…

- ¡Yo si puedo! – agrega Cho feliz - ¡vamos!

Draco la mira con cierta duda, pero finalmente asiente.

- Esta bien…

- ¡Cho! – Ginny se molesta.

- Lo siento, amiga, que tu no puedas ir no quiere decir que yo tenga que abstenerme.

Ginny ve a Draco y a Cho alejarse, y siente que la furia la invade. "_amiga_"… si como no.

- "_Traidora…"_ – murmura Ginny, molesta.

Ron trataba de hacer por todos los medios que Hermione no se desmayara, revisándole la frente en caso de que tuviera alguna herida. Harry se acerca a el.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – le dice con molestia.

- ¿No puede esperar? Ahora estoy ocupado.

- Solo será un momento – insiste Harry.

Ron, viendo a Hermione recargada en una de las paredes, se levanta para acompañar a Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunta el pelirrojo impaciente.

- Esto no esta resultando – Harry habla con tristeza.

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¡De mi y de Ginny! ¡No funciono! Malfoy se queda con ella, yo renuncio. No voy a estar como un idiota a ver cuando se le ofrece hacerme caso…

- ¡Oye! ¿Tu la amas?

- Si, pero eso no…

- ¡Entonces lucha por ella! ¿Solo por un obstáculo te vas a dar por vencido? Creí que ella valía todo el esfuerzo que estabas haciendo…

Antes de poder seguir discutiendo el tema, Ron ve como Hermione se esta quedando dormida, así que se dirige a ella rápidamente, golpeándola suavemente en la mejilla para despertarla.

Harry, dándose por vencido, da media vuelta para irse, encontrándose a Ginny de frente.

- Harry…

El ojiverde esta dispuesto a irse hacía otro lado, pero Ginny lo detiene.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Harry esta de piedra. Después de todo lo sucedido, ¿¿Y todavía le quiere pedir un favor?? ¡Que descaro! Voltea furioso, pero al ver los ojos castaños de la chica, todo su enojo se evapora como si nunca hubiera existido. Realmente la ama.

- ¿De que se trata? – dice con un gesto indiferente.

- ¿Puedes llevarme a la torre de Gryffindor?

El chico no puede creer lo que escucha. ¿¿Irse juntos??... sería casi perfecto, si no fuera por todo lo que ya paso previamente. Después de meditarlo, asiente levemente. Finalmente sigue siendo un caballero… y ella una chica que necesita su ayuda.

Ron ayuda a Hermione a levantarse para caminar.

- Mira nada mas como estas…

- ¿Y a ti que te importa como estoy?

- Me importa porque mañana amanecerás con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Varios chicos pasaron por su lado.

- ¡Bien, Granger! ¿Cuándo nos haces un baile privado?

- ¡Que buen trasero tienes!

- ¡Ponte ebria seguido! ¡Nos encantas así!

Ron les dirige una mirada de furia, haciendo que los chicos se alejen entre risas.

- Estúpidos – murmura Ron.

- Todos los hombres son unos idiotas – dice Hermione balbuceando.

- Gracias ¬¬ - se queja Ron

- ¡Es la verdad!

Ron decide sentar a Hermione en una banca de Hogsmeade para que descanse un poco antes de irse de regreso a la torre.

- No todos somos así – justifica Ron a los de su especie.

- ¿No te jactabas de que eras el malvado Ronald Weasley? – Hermione lo ve con duda – de seguro muchas chicas han sido decepcionadas por ti.

- Aunque lo dudes – dice el pelirrojo en voz baja – no es verdad, y tu deberías ser la experta en como poner una apariencia que no es la tuya…

Hermione asiente lentamente.

- Muchos no entienden como son las personas… - la chica parece melancólica.

- Y decidiste ahogarte en alcohol para que te entendieran – sonríe Ron.

Hermione sonríe también, viéndolo fijamente.

- ¡Oye!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tus ojos son azules… - le dice la chica, alegre.

A Ron le impacta lo bella y tierna que se ve la chica. Como si fuera una niña desprotegida que finalmente se siente segura. Sonríe lentamente, admirado de Hermione, cuando la chica baja su cabeza y comienza a dormirse.

- ¡No te duermas! – Ron le da palmaditas en las mejillas de nuevo. Iba a ser una larga noche.

Hermione vomito dos veces, y el pelirrojo estuvo pendiente de todo lo que pudiera necesitar.

Harry y Ginny habían llegado a la sala común.

- Bueno, ya puedes ir a tus habitaciones – le dice Harry casi en un susurro.

- Gracias….

- ¿¿Gracias?? – Harry no se puede contener - ¡he estado como un imbécil haciendo todo lo que me pides! ¿Y solo dices gracias? ¿Sabes? ¡Eres una chica muy egoísta y que…!

Antes de que Harry pudiera seguir con su desahogo, Ginny se acerca rápidamente y lo besa. Un beso suave, tierno… pero que significaba mucho para ambos. La chica lo vio sonriendo picadamente, y subió a su habitación, dejando a un Harry perplejo, que solo atina a subir también a su habitación y recostarse, pensando si todo aquello fue un sueño.

Viendo que Hermione ya podía caminar un poco, Ron se decide y ambos emprenden el regreso al castillo.  Para la sorpresa de ambos, van charlando amenamente de sus sueños, de sus ideas y de sus gustos…

- Me gustaría que alguien me dedicara un cuadro – Hermione sonríe – creo que es un honor muy grande y la persona que lo haga tendrá un sentimiento muy profundo hacía mi, ¿No lo crees?

- Por supuesto – Ron la ayuda a subir por los pasillos - ¿Y que clase de cuadro te gustaría?

- No importa… lo que cuenta es que lo haría pensando en mi…

Siguiendo su charla, por fin pudieron llegar a la sala común, mas cansados que nunca, pero felices. Habían tenido una platica sensacional. Ambos se desploman en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude a subir a tu habitación? – Ron mira a Hermione con una sonrisa.

- No… y si Parvati o Lavender te ven, seré noticia titular mañana…

- Creo que esa la hará tu baile…

Hermione le sonríe a Ron, y se acerca a su rostro.

- Gracias…

- Fue un placer…

La chica se sigue acercando lentamente, hasta que ambos pueden sentir su respiración, tranquila momentos atrás, ahora acelerada por lo que esta sucediendo.  Ron se sonroja en sobremanera, y parece que están a punto de besarse. Nadie podrá evitarlo. Es algo que ambos desean… ¿verdaderamente ambos lo desean?

El pelirrojo aleja a Hermione bruscamente, volteando hacía otro lado.

- Será mejor que subas… ya es tarde…

Hermione, desconcertada, lo ve con muda sorpresa, que se transforma rápidamente en enojo. Se levanta con rapidez, desapareciendo escaleras arriba, dejando a Ron en una total confusión, ¿Por qué la había rechazado? Y mas importante… ¿Por qué esa noche ha sido la mas especial en su vida? Nuevos sentimientos nacían en el pelirrojo, solo que aun no estaba listo para aceptarlos.


	6. Haciendo Sacrificios por Amor

**Capítulo 6: "Haciendo sacrificios por amor"**

Al otro día, Hermione sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Pero aun así, recordaba claramente todo lo que había pasado. TODO. Y no pudo evitar que la furia la invadiera. Salió lentamente de su habitación, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Se encontró con Lisa en los pasillos, y le platicó lo sucedido.

- A ver, a ver – Lisa abre los ojos como platos - ¿¿TU FUISTE A UNA FIESTA??

- ¬¬… enfócate en lo importante, Lisa…

- Creo que exageras…

- Pues que no me lo encuentre, porque no respondo.

- Aquí nos separamos… ya olvídalo Hermione – le aconseja Lisa – por tu propio bien.

- Si, si…

Hermione decidió saltarse el desayuno, mas que nada para no encontrarse con Ron. No quería verle su carota pecosa y desvergonzada. Y especialmente no quería que la viera humillada, como se sentía.

Harry le contaba con lujo de detalles a Neville todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta.

- No te vi por ahí, por cierto – Harry se admira.

- Ah… bueno, es que cuando te fuiste en el carruaje con esos Ravenclaws, decidí mejor quedarme en el castillo y buscar algo…

- ¿Qué?

- Algo ¬¬

- Bueno, bueno… y me beso… ¿¿¿Puedes creerlo??? ¡Me beso!

- Si, si…. Misión cumplida, ¿No?

- Si… pero creo que ahora quien tiene problemas es nuestro amigo Ron.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Solo míralo…

Ron estaba moviendo su tenedor de un lado al otro, jugando con la fruta, sintiéndose el mas estúpido de los hombres que hayan pisado Hogwarts. Harry y Neville se dirigen a charlar con él, enterándose de lo que sucedió, y decidiendo ayudarlo a como de lugar.

Hermione llega a su primera clase: Adivinación. Con la mirada que le dirigen todos, sabe que hizo el mayor ridículo de su vida.

- ¡Granger, cumplo años en este mes! ¿Me harías un baile privado?

- ¡Invítanos cada que hagas fiesta!

- Granger, Granger… - Draco la ve seductoramente – había olvidado lo encantadora que eres…

Con la tentación de estrellarle sus libros en ese petulante rostro, Hermione tomo asiento tragándose sus respuestas a sus compañeros de clase. La profesora Trelawney los ve con duda.

- Hay mucho escándalo, a ver, ¿Cómo pasaron su fin de semana largo?

- Profesora – Draco sonríe – pregúntele a Granger, ella fue la que lo disfrutó mas…

- Si no lo involucra a usted, y a una bludger estrellándose en su rostro, no me interesa, señor Malfoy…. Muy bien…. "El ojo interno"… el autor hace una gran reflexión sobre la energía, y sobre el arte de adivinación… con un toque muy realista… así que quiero un ensayo sobre SU opinión….

Hermione levanta su mano automáticamente.

- Si, señorita Granger, quéjese como siempre de mis tareas, y dé su opinión…

- No, creo que es muy buena tarea… nos motiva a encontrarle puntos debatibles…

La profesora la ve con muda sorpresa.

- Lo entiendo… quiere burlarse de mi, ¿Verdad? – la profesora frunce el entrecejo.

- No, de verdad creo que es muy buena tarea…

La profesora se molesta en sobremanera.

- Basta, nadie se burla en mi cara, salga, fuera…

Hermione, perpleja, se levanta, recogiendo sus cosas, y sale desconcertada.

- Gracias, profesora – sonríe Draco.

- Cállese – contesta de mala gana la profesora.

Decidió matar el tiempo leyendo bajo un árbol, hasta que toco la hora de Encantamientos. Fantástico, con Ron Weasley. Bueno, lo ignoraría y ya.

Harry y Ron están en un rincón del aula, sin hacer el ejercicio que el profesor indicaba: Hacer levitar una silla. Neville, tan servicial como siempre, fue a sondear el terreno.

- No creo que este molesta todavía – trata de reconfortarlo Harry.

- No s

Ambos ven a Neville acercarse lentamente.

- Muy bien, ya hice una investigación profunda… y te odia hasta sus entrañas… esas fueron sus exactas palabras.

- Gracias, Neville ¬¬ - Ron lo mira con enojo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo puede estar enojada? Ya se le pasara – Harry trata de no darle importancia.

Antes de que Ron pueda contestarle, una silla pasa frente a ellos, estrellándose en la pared. Los tres voltean, viendo a Hermione señalando con su varita a ellos con furia.

- O tal vez no… - suspira Harry.

Los tres chicos intercambian miradas de temor y sorpresa. Hermione Granger estaba enojada, y eso era peligroso.

- ¿Y ahora que? – Ron sigue observando a Hermione, la cual es reprendida por el profesor Flitwick debido al incidente anterior.

- Tendrás que hacer algo para igualar la situación – dice sensatamente Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- Se siente humillada, Ron, debes hacer algo igual para que no se sienta en desventaja contigo.

- ¿Pero qué?

- ¡Ya sé! – Neville sonríe ampliamente – desnúdate en el campo de Quidditch ¡Eso siempre funciona!

- ¿Y tu como sabes? – preguntan al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron.

- Ahm… eso no importa.

- Neville, yo creo que esa idea es un poco drástica – Harry guarda su varita, ya que la clase terminó.

- Pero quizás me sirva – Ron los mira con detenimiento.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Ustedes me van a ayudar… ¿Cuándo es la próxima práctica de Quidditch?

Los tres chicos salen hablando en voz muy baja, causando curiosidad entre los alumnos que pasaban a su lado.

- ¡Hermione! – Lisa la alcanza en los pasillos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Quería ver como iban las cosas…

- Déjame ver… Trelawney me corrió de su clase porque estuve de acuerdo con ella, y casi le estrello en la cara una silla al idiota de Ron Weasley.

- Ah… entonces nada nuevo

- ¡El baile será genial! ¡Y pueden asistir todos, hasta los de primero! – Luna Lovegood entregaba distintivos del baile a todos los alumnos que pasaban.

- Bah – Hermione pasa cerca de ella, dando un manotazo, haciendo que se caigan todos los distintivos.

- ¡HEY! ¡PARA LA PR"XIMA, VOY A HACER QUE TE TRAGUES UNO DE ESTOS! – Luna ya había tenido suficiente.

Hermione hace caso omiso de la advertencia de Luna, ondeando su mano para no darle importancia.

- Falta poco para el baile – insiste Lisa.

- ¿Ya tienes quien te lleve?

- Ja… sabes la reputación que tenemos, Hermione… dudo que alguien me invite.

Neville se acerca a las chicas, bastante agitado.

- Hermione… Susan…

- Hola, Neville – saluda sin entusiasmo Hermione.

- ¬¬… soy Lisa…

- Ah, si … ¿Puedo hablar contigo, por favor?

Lisa y Hermione intercambian miradas, y la última se encoge de hombros, alejándose de ellos.

- ¿Y que quieres, gordito?

- Ocupo un favor…

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso crees que porque te la pasas acosándome, y además llamándome por un nombre QUE NI SIQUIERA ES EL MIO, ya voy a ayudarte?

- Ahm… ¿Si?

- ¬¬… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Draco no estaba nada contento. No había logrado nada con Ginny, y eso lo llenaba de frustración, Y justo a la persona que quería ver… Ron Weasley dirigiéndose, quizás, a su sala común.

- ¡WEASLEY! – el rubio apenas si puede contener su furia.

- ¿Qué? – Ron se detiene en seco, enfrentando a Draco.

- No logré nada en la fiesta, necesito que trabajes con Granger para que pueda seguir cortejando a Ginny.

- Ya me canse de tus idioteces, Malfoy – Ron comienza a alejarse – estas por tu cuenta.

- ¿¿Qué?? – Draco le cierra el paso - ¿De que hablas? ¿Subiste tu precio? Te pagare lo que sea…

- Olvídalo, hazlo por tu cuenta…

- Bien, te daré una saeta de fuego.

Ron voltea sorprendido, sin creer lo que el rubio acaba de decirle. ¿Acaso ansia tanto salir con su hermana, que estaba tan desesperado?

- Lo que ya habíamos acordado, mas la saeta de fuego, ¿Aceptas?

El pelirrojo tiene una lucha interna. Quiere decirle que se meta su escoba por donde le quepa… pero a la vez sabe que las posibilidades de tener una saeta de fuego en sus manos es remota... solo le quedaba algo por hacer.

- Esta bien… - responde secamente Ron – haré lo que pueda.

- Así me gusta… nos veremos…

Draco se aleja feliz, y Ron lo observa con furia contenida. Por su culpa estaba en ese lío, y ahora, cuando pensó que ya tenía una salida fácil, de nuevo volvió a hundirse.

Después de darle la contraseña a la señora gorda, Ron entro a la sala común, pero se quedo de pie. Hermione estaba frente a la chimenea, con una libreta, al parecer dibujando a lápiz. Se veía tan linda, tan inocente… esa era la verdadera Hermione, y no la dura y fría imagen que tiene día con día. Ron se sonrojo, sintiendo una sacudida en su interior, ¿Pero que rayos le pasaba? Dio media vuelta, y salió de nuevo para que la chica no lo viera. Se encontró con Harry en el pasillo.

- ¿Todo sigue en pie? – Harry acomoda sus gafas.

- Si… todo sigue en pie…

Harry entra a la sala común, mientras Ron se aleja pasillo abajo.

Las clases continuaron sin ninguna novedad. Hermione estaba aun mas furiosa. Ya era de por si malo tener pociones con Slytherin. Pero hacer equipo con Ron Weasley… Snape si que sabía como fastidiarla.

- ¿Sabes como cortar esta planta? – pregunta amablemente Ron.

Sin decir palabra, Hermione le quita la planta y comienza a cortarla.

- ¿Sabes?... ehm…. Creo que…

- No hables – Hermione lo mira con furia – a final de cuentas eres como todos…

- ¿Qué?

- Si… eres igual a todos los hombres. Solo engañas para humillar… así que déjame en paz.

Hermione pone la planta en el caldero, y sale de las mazmorras, mientras Ron siente un dolor en su pecho que nunca había tenido.

Lisa ve a Hermione bajo un árbol. Esa imagen ya se estaba volviendo demasiado común.

- ¡Hola!

- ¿Para que te quería Neville? – suelta de golpe Hermione.

- Ah… tonterías, ya lo conoces… oye, ¿Me acompañas a ver la práctica de Quidditch? Ravenclaw y Gryffindor están en el campo.

- No me gusta el Quidditch, lo sabes.

- ¡Ándale! No seas así, de verdad que quiero ver la práctica.

- ¿Y por qué tanto interés?

- Quiero ver si me surge la inspiración para una pintura… ¿Me acompañaras?

- Bien, bien…

Lisa sonríe, tomando a Hermione del brazo, y dirigiéndose al campo de Quidditch. A la castaña le parecía muy extraña la actitud de su amiga. ¿De cuando acá le interesa el Quidditch? ¿Y por qué la tomo del brazo, y sonreía bobamente? Aquí había algo raro… inspiración para una pintura… ¡Si, claro!

Al llegar al campo de Quidditch, Hermione nota que no hay nadie en las gradas, mas bien están todos en el campo, platicando amenamente.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa?

- Es que van a intercambiar técnicas de vuelo… ¿¿No es emocionante??

- Lisa, me haces pensar que alguien que chupo el cerebro y ahora eres una mas del grupo de las superficiales de Hogwarts.

- Tu solo trata de no herir a nadie, Hermione – le guiña un ojo Lisa.

Hermione frunce el entrecejo, y toma asiento en una banca que estaba a la orilla del campo. A su lado había varias chicas gritando nombres de jugadores. Eso era realmente estúpido, en opinión de Hermione, ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer, que estar perdiendo el tiempo?

Ginny y Harry estaban en el aire, y Harry le aconsejaba como tomar la escoba si iba detrás de la Snitch.

- Siempre es mejor inclinarte hacia delante, así la gravedad te ayuda… ¿Ves?

- Harry…

- Ahora, si se te complica, puedes mantener la punta recta, y tratar de moverte con tus pies…

- Harry….

- Pero si además quieres virar, tendrás que quitar una de tus manos de la escoba y…

- ¡Harry! ¿Alguna vez me vas a invitar a salir, maldita sea?

Harry se queda de piedra, viendo a Ginny totalmente sonrojado. La pelirroja, molesta, desciende al campo de Quidditch, dejando a un muy sorprendido Harry todavía en el aire.

- ¡Ginny! – Draco Malfoy se acerca a ella. Genial, lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

- ¿Qué paso con el baile? ¿Aun vamos juntos?

- No lo creo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Si Hermione no va, yo tampoco.

- No te preocupes, esa parte ya la tengo resuelta, tu déjamelo a mi…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer exactamente? – Ginny lo ve con duda.

- Ya lo verás…

Draco le guiña un ojo, y se aleja seductoramente, mientras Ginny lo ve con cierto fastidio. No era para nada como imaginaba. Definitivamente se debe conocer a alguien antes de juzgarlo. Ginny toma asiento en la banca, viendo a los demás practicar.

- ¡¡¡¡TERRY, TE AMO!!!! – gritaba una de las chicas, aturdiendo a Hermione.

A punto de llegar al limite, Hermione se pone de pie, pero Lisa la toma del brazo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- No piensas que me quedare aquí a ver esto, ¿Verdad?

- Vamos, pronto terminará la práctica.

- Lisa, realmente esto me fastidia, así que me voy a mi sala común.

- Es que….

Antes de que Lisa pudiera convencer a Hermione, una voz se escucha por el megáfono mágico.

- ¡HOLA A TODOS! Quisiera que me pusieran todos atención, por favor….

Todos voltean al centro del campo, donde Ron Weasley sostiene el megáfono mágico, y mira a Hermione fijamente.

- Esto es para ti – dice tranquilamente - ¡Música!

Para la sorpresa de todos, Harry y Neville sacan sus varitas, y murmuran un hechizo. Al instante comienza una música lenta. Ron suspira, comenzando a cantar lo mas entonado que puede.

**_En el último latido de mi corazón,_**

**_en el último respiro de mi inspiración,_**

**_en el último minuto que quedaba ya,_**

**_abro los ojos, te miro,_**

**_y vuelvo a soñar._**

Hermione esta inmóvil. No puede creer que Ron Weasley este humillándose públicamente por ella. ¡¡Es imposible!!... si no fuera porque lo esta viendo.

**_Cuando poco me faltaba para renunciar,_**

**_cuando casi me decido no volver a amar,_**

**_cuando poco me quedaba y me iba a caer,_**

**_llega tu luz, ilumina,_**

**_y me vuelvo a encender._**

Ron se va aproximando a ella lentamente. Hermione siente que todo a su alrededor desaparece, y solo están ella y Ron… Lisa la contagiaba con esas cursilerías románticas… pero ahora que estaba en una de ellas, realmente le gustaba. Jamás se había sentido tan halagada en toda su vida.

**_Acércate,_**

**_que te voy a explicar,_**

**_que eres tu la razón por la que estoy sonriendo,_**

**_aunque no sepas lo que pasa yo te lo confieso,_**

**_me haces vibrar,_**

**_de recordar porque amaba la vida,_**

**_me rescataste de extinguirme en el último día,_**

**_te doy las gracias aunque pienses que es locura mía._**

- ¡Que romántico! – exclama una de las chicas al lado de Hermione.

De verdad que lo era. Hermione jamás pensó que alguien como Ron pudiera tener tanta… valentía. Y tanto coraje para exponerse de esa forma, sin importarle lo que los demás piensen.

**_Se que no quisiste nada para provocar,_**

**_que mi vida reviviera en un nuevo lugar,_**

**_pero llega tu perfume y no hace falta mas,_**

**_cuando el amor tiene cuerpo,_**

**_lo quieres amar._**

El profesor Snape se acerca al campo de Quidditch. Al instante, todos los espectadores tratan de poner en alerta al Romeo cantante, para que huya. El profesor Snape esta que echa chispas por los ojos, así que Ron comienza a correr alrededor del campo de Quidditch, sin detener su canción.

**_No es locura mía,_**

**_eres ya mi vida,_**

**_no es locura mía._**

**_No es locura mía, no_**

**_eres ya mi vida,_**

**_no es locura mía,_**

**_eres ya mi vida,_**

**_no es locura mía._**

Finalmente la terminó, pero el profesor Snape lo toma del brazo, arrebatándole el megáfono mágico.

- Weasley, debí suponer que tu estabas detrás de todo esto. Estarás castigado hasta tu último año de Hogwarts.

Ron no pone objeción, y se deja conducir por Snape, pero antes le dirige a Hermione una mirada y una sonrisa amplia, la cual es correspondida.

- ¡Vaya loco! – exclama un chico Ravenclaw, bajando de su escoba – Snape lo va a castigar por 100 años.

- Si… pero ya no hay chicos tan románticos como él – agrega otra Ravenclaw.

Hermione, saliendo de su trance, ve a Lisa, la cual le sonríe. Finalmente, Hermione sonríe también. Alguien que se humilla públicamente por ella no puede ser **tan** desagradable.

Una vez que la bulla por lo acontecido se dispersa, Hermione regresa a la sala común, viendo a Ginny sentada con un cojín en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? – Hermione toma asiento frente a ella.

- Nada… vi a mi hermano haciendo el ridículo. Debe quererte mucho…

Hermione se sonroja levemente.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que Draco fuera así.

- Él solo es un patán que juega sucio con tal de obtener lo que quiere.

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? – Ginny la mira con duda.

- Porque… yo salí con Malfoy hace tiempo…

- ¿Qué? ¿¿Por qué no me habías dicho??

- Fue hace mucho… sentí mucha presión por su parte… por eso no me gustaba que salieras con él. Solo buscaba llevarte a la cama.

- ¿En que te basas para decir eso?

- Fue lo que hizo conmigo. Palabras bonitas, y justo después de que… bueno, me boto, como si ya no le sirviera. ¿Ves por qué quería protegerte? Lo conozco, sé de lo que es capaz.

Ginny la ve con cierta comprensión, pero a la vez siente un dejo de furia. ¿Por qué no le había dicho eso? ¡Se suponía que son amigas!

- No necesitas protegerme, puedo hacerlo sola, ¡Deja de tratarme como niña!

- Ginny, es que yo…

- ¡Somos amigas, Hermione! Al menos pensé que lo éramos. Si de verdad confiaras en mi, me hubieras dicho esto.

Antes de que Hermione pueda decirle algo, Ginny corre escaleras arriba, dejándola con la incertidumbre de que quizás no debió decirle nada.

Al otro día aun se comentaba de la hazaña de Ron Weasley, al robarse el megáfono mágico y cantar frente a todos en el campo de Quidditch. Gryffindor perdió 10 puntos, pero la profesora McGonagall no parecía molesta, al contrario, ese día estaba de extraordinario humor, como si estuviera orgullosa de lo que sus chicos pueden llegar a hacer.

Todos están desayunando, y Hermione nota que Ron no esta por ningún lado.

- Oye, Harry, ¿Y Ron? – le pregunta con cierta cautela.

- Castigado con Snape… ahora si que las vera duras…

- Oh…. Debo irme…

Hermione se pone de pie rápidamente, dejando a Harry y a Neville con Ginny.

- Vaya que tiene prisa – se extraña Harry.

- Yo también me voy – Neville se pone de pie – debo ver por mis intereses.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Ya lo verás…

Harry comienza a sentirse nervioso. Ahora esta solo con Ginny. Su corazón late a mil por hora, y busca la mejor manera de abrir la boca sin decir algo tonto.

- Ginny… ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

_"Tonto"_, pensó Harry. ¡Vaya manera de acorralar a la gente! ¡Bravo, Harry Potter! ¿Por qué no le pedías matrimonio? Eso era menos vergonzoso.

La pelirroja dejo su tenedor, viéndolo fijamente, lo que hizo que Harry se sonrojara aun mas, y comenzara a sentirse como el mas idiota de todo el mundo.

- Esperaba que me invitaras – le sonríe la pelirroja.

Fue todo. Es la primera vez, desde el beso que le dio la chica, que Harry se sentía en las nubes. Desde ese momento se relajo un poco mas, y solo tiro el jugo de naranja en una ocasión.

Lisa iba por el pasillo a Transformaciones, cuando, al abrir su libreta para ver sus notas, nota un recado que claramente no es su letra, y una pequeña pintura mágica de un baile medieval.

_"Nada me haría mas feliz, que fueras mi pareja al baile, dulce princesa, espero te guste la pintura y puedas acompañarme. Te veré en el gran comedor a las 8. Tu verás quien soy"._

Lisa sonríe, y guarda la pintura en su túnica. ¿Quién será su admirador secreto? ¡Vaya, ella teniendo un admirador secreto! De verdad que el mundo estaba loco. Y muy en el fondo, deseaba que fuera Neville… aunque un poco loco, ese chico era todo un caballero. O al menos lo parecía. Aun así ya tenía la ilusión de ir al baile con pareja, y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Hermione se ve al espejo una y otra vez. Se pregunta si de verdad esta a punto de hacer lo que va a hacer. Pero recordando lo que Ron paso ayer, esto no es nada… no, en realidad si lo es, pero lo vale… ¿Verdad?

Decidiéndose, sale de la sala común, siendo observada por todos los alumnos varones de Hogwarts. Muchos van boquiabiertos, y escucha murmuros a su alrededor. _"¿Quién es esa?"_ es el mas usado. Dando un largo respiro, abre la puerta de las mazmorras, viendo a Ron ordenando uno de los armarios de la derecha, y a cuatro chicos de Hufflepuffs limpiando pisos.

Al momento de escuchar el ruido de la puerta, todos voltean para saber quien es la recién llegada. Casi se van de espaldas. Hermione Granger, con ropa _muggle_ bastante sugestiva, acaba de entrar con cierta soltura, dirigiéndose al profesor Snape, que de repente se siente desconcertado.

- ¿Pero que rayos hace aquí vestida así? – pregunta al fin el profesor, temblando ligeramente. Hacía años que no veía esa clase de vestimenta en Hogwarts, y mucho menos a alguien que la luciera tan bien.

- Profesor Snape, vengo a preguntarle algo de la materia.

- ¿Qué no pudo esperar, señorita Granger?

- No, profesor – contestó en un tono inocente Hermione.

Por dentro, se preguntaba como podía llegar a tales extremos, pero al ver la cara sonrojada de Ron, automáticamente se respondió esa interrogante. Con los ojos, le hizo seña de que se fuera escabullendo hacia la puerta. Ron no era nada tonto, así que comenzó a caminar lentamente, aprovechando que Snape estaba vociferando sobre lo inapropiado de la vestimenta de Hermione.

- ¡Y además yo no doy asesorías privadas! ¡Mucho menos a personas que vienen vestidas así! ¿Dónde rayos esta su túnica?

- La olvide, profesor – Hermione lo mira tranquilamente. Ron casi llega a la puerta.

- ¡Pues cuando estemos en clase, puede preguntarme lo que quiera! ¡Ahora váyase!

Snape estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, y descubrir a Ron alcanzando la manija de la puerta, pero Hermione lo toma de los hombros para que centre su atención de nuevo a ella.

- ¿Qué rayos le sucede?

- Profesor, que venga vestida así no quiere decir que no me pueda contestar una simple pregunta…

Por toda respuesta, el profesor Snape de nuevo iba a voltear, pero Hermione, respirando hondo, decide hacer algo drástico.

- No es como si hubiera llegado as

Para la sorpresa de todos, Hermione levanta su diminuto top, mostrando sus encantos a todos los hombres presentes en el aula. Ron, que por ese instante sintió coraje al ver a todos babeando por la chica (hasta Snape se quedo sin palabras), salió apresuradamente.

- ¡No tiene que ser tan drástica! – el profesor Snape desvía su mirada – Haga el favor de bajarse esa blusa, a ver, si tanto le urge, ¿Qué demonios quiere preguntarme?

- Ahm… Se me olvido '…. Adiós, profesor, y gracias…

Hermione sale lentamente del aula de clases, llevándose una ovación de los chicos castigados en el aula. El profesor Snape, aun extrañado de toda la situación, se sienta en su escritorio y analiza cuidadosamente que rayos paso.

Ron intercepta a la castaña a pocos metros de las mazmorras.

- Gracias… - el pelirrojo sonríe.

- Me la debes con creces – amenaza la castaña.

- Tenemos un día libre, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- ¿Qué tal a Hogsmeade? Sé de un pasadizo secreto.

- Mmm… linda y tramposa… eres de las mías…

- No tienes idea…

Los chicos se encaminan a Hogsmeade, platicando animadamente. Parece increíble, pero ambos comienzan a sentirse como si estuvieran con un amigo muy cercano. Era como si estuvieran conectados de alguna forma… no querían que ese día terminara, era tan increíble. Hermione conoció la faceta artística de Ron al dejarlo hacer un dibujo en su libreta, y él conoció el lado deportista de ella, cuando le narró de unas tácticas de Quidditch que había leído.

En la sala común, estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, comiendo dulces.

- Iack… este es de algas… - Hermione lo avienta al fuego – nunca me salen los buenos.

- El chiste es que sepas distinguirlos… toma, este es de cereza…

- ¿Como sabes?

- Años de práctica, confía en mi…

Hermione se lleva el dulce a la boca, comprobando las palabras de Ron.

- Eres todo un experto…

- ¿Y a que hora nos vemos para ir al baile?

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Me estas invitando?

- Claro.

- ¿Y para que quieres llevarme? ¿Qué es lo que ganas?

Ron dio un ligero respingo, pero para su suerte, Hermione no lo nota.

- No gano nada… quiero estar contigo, es todo…

Hermione lo mira un poco incrédula, pero Ron, siguiendo su instinto, se acerca poco a poco a ella. La chica siente que su cara reventara del ardor, y si no fuera imposible, juraría que le esta saliendo vapor. Finalmente, Ron roza sus labios con los de la chica, la cual toma confianza, y se dan un tierno beso.

- Nos veremos… - Ron se levanta para ir a su dormitorio – gracias por lo de hoy. Fue el mejor día de mi vida.

La castaña lo ve alejarse, y mira al fuego, sonriendo.

- El mío también… - murmura para si misma.

Ya era muy tarde: Estaba enamorada de Ron Weasley. Habrá que ver en el baile, para poder confiar totalmente en él, pero por ahora, el pelirrojo se la había ganado. Había conquistado su corazón.

**Notas de la autora:**

**_Canción: "Acércate"_**

**_Intérprete: Mijares._**


	7. Plan de ‘Unir a quienes deben estar junt...

**Capítulo 7: "Plan de 'Unir a quienes deben estar juntos'"**

Hermione se abstiene de contarle a Lisa lo que paso, pero ambas están tan felices, que no se interrogan mucho. Un ambiente de nerviosismo se respiraba en el castillo, aunque cada quien tenía sus razones particulares. Ginny ya sabía que Hermione iría al baile, así que no tendría problemas con su mamá.

Finalmente llega el día del baile. El castillo se ve desierto desde las cuatro de la tarde. "_Muy temprano para que empiecen a arreglarse"_, piensa la profesora McGonagall, pero se encoge de hombros, y supervisa que todo vaya en orden.

- ¡Te ves hermosa, Hermione! – Ginny la halaga.

- G-gracias… no sabía ni que ponerme.

- Pues esa fue la elección correcta.

- Tu también te ves muy bien, Ginny.

- Gracias… Hermione, discúlpame por todo lo que te dije… soy una tonta…

- No te preocupes, Ginny… el día de hoy es para divertirnos… todo olvidado… amigas como siempre.

- ¡Eres la mejor!

- ¡Vamos! ¡Llegaremos tarde! – Parvati Patil apresura a su amiga, Lavender Brown, pero les hace notar a las chicas que quizás ellas también están retrasadas.

Asintiendo mutuamente, se deciden, y bajan lentamente. Para su sorpresa, Ron y Harry las esperan en la sala común, frente a la chimenea.

- Estas preciosa – Harry ofrece su brazo, caballerosamente a Ginny.

- Muchas gracias, tu no estas tan mal – le sonríe la pelirroja.

Hermione y Ron intercambian miradas de hastío, y sonríen. Ginny y Harry eran una pareja perfecta, y al parecer, ellos también, aunque les costara admitirlo.

Acercándose a Hermione, toma delicadamente su mano, y se dirigen al gran comedor, donde ven a Lisa con un vestido violeta, un poco ansiosa.

- Lisa, ¿Qué pasa?

- Dijo que estaría aquí, Hermione, ¿Crees que me engaño?

- ¿Quién?

- Mi admirador…

- ¿Tienes un admirador?

- Ahm… recuérdame actualizarte en chismes…

Las personas que estaban frente a ellos abren paso, dejando ver a un chico en un traje totalmente blanco, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas rojas, que se acerca lentamente a Lisa. Es Neville.

- Dios mío… - Lisa esta a punto del llanto. Jamás nadie había tenido detalles tan lindos con ella. No cabe duda que Neville Logbottom es el caballero que toda damisela espera.

- Espero que te gusten, hermosa.

- Me encantan….

Lisa toma el ramo, y lo deja en una mesa cercana, y abraza a Neville con efusividad.

- Creo que es la noche perfecta para todos – sonríe Harry.

Los seis platican amenamente, hasta que la música comienza, y todos se levantan a bailar. Los mas movidos son Hermione y Ron, que se rehúsan a seguir el ritmo de los demás. Neville y Lisa bailan lentamente, aunque no es una pieza de ese tipo, y Harry y Ginny ríen, ya que el ojiverde la ha pisado bastante.

Draco Malfoy entra con toda su categoría al gran comedor. Como era de esperarse, llegaría tarde porque ¿Qué clase de perdedor llega temprano a un baile? Arrancando suspiros de unas Slytherin que estaban cerca de él, se dispone a buscar a Ginny con la mirada. Al verla con Harry, su sonrisa se esfuma, albergando un gran enojo, ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¿Ginny con ese imbécil? ¿Cómo era posible?

- Enseguida regreso – le dice Ginny a Harry – olvide algo.

Harry asiente, y la ve alejarse del gran comedor. Echa un vistazo a sus amigos. Ron y Hermione lucen realmente felices, y Neville ni se diga, Lisa era perfecta para él.

Ginny trata de apresurarse para regresar rápido. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho, y no quería desperdiciar nada de tiempo. Al ir tan rápido, choca con alguien muy conocido para ella.

- Lo siento, Cho.

- No te preocupes… Ginny, ¿Sabes que vine con Draco al baile?

- ¿Ah, si? No me interesa…

- Debería interesarte… porque si ves que te busca esta noche, es solo para acostarse contigo…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Así es, él y sus amigos de Slytherin apostaron a que te llevaría a la cama. Como ves, solo te esta utilizando.

Ginny la ve con furia contenida, pero en lugar de estamparle una buena cachetada (que ganas no le faltan), se dirige como huracán al gran comedor, sin tener idea de lo que se estaba desarrollando ahí.

Draco se acercó con molestia a Ron, haciendo que voltee hacía él.

- ¿Qué demonios paso? – le grita con enojo - ¿Cómo paso esto? ¡No te pague por adelantado para que enamoraras a Granger, solo para ver que Ginny se queda con el idiota de Potter!

Todos a su alrededor guardan silencio, y Hermione cambia se expresión de felicidad, por una de furia. ¿¿Entonces eso era?? ¿¿Draco Malfoy le había pagado para que la sedujera??... ya sabía que eso pasaría… todos los hombres son iguales. ¿Por qué Ron iba a ser la excepción?

Ron la mira con cierto temor, por primera vez en su vida le importaba alguien… aparte de su familia… y ahora, por culpa del imbécil de Malfoy, estaba a punto de perderla.

- ¿No ganas nada? – le dice Hermione, dolida – si, claro.

Antes de romper a llorar, se abre paso entre la multitud y se va corriendo. No le va a dar la satisfacción de verla llorar. Ron se debate entre partirle la cara a Malfoy, o ir detrás de Hermione. Gana la segunda opción.

Neville y Harry intercambian miradas.

- De nuevo el cretino nos trae dificultades – le dice Neville.

Harry se aproxima con furia a Draco.

- ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- ¡No te metas, idiota!

Draco estrella su puño en la cara de Harry, haciéndolo caer. Neville se acerca a él.

- ¿Estas bien? ¡Hey, idiota, déjalo en paz!

Por toda respuesta, Draco lo empuja, pero Lisa lo sostiene para que no caiga.

Abriéndose paso, Ginny llega, viendo a Harry en el piso, y encara a Draco.

- ¡Esta es por mi amiga! – Ginny aprieta su puño, estrellándolo en el rostro de Malfoy, el cual chilla de dolor.

- ¡Demonios, Ginny! ¡Tengo una entrevista mañana!

- ¡Esta es por mi novio! – Ginny vuelve a estrellar su puño en la cara de Draco - ¡Y esta es por mi! – finalmente, la pelirroja asesta un rodillazo en el estomago del rubio, haciendo que se doble de dolor.

Dejándolo en el suelo, Ginny se aproxima a Harry.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si… avergonzado de que tuvieras que defenderme…

- Ven, vamos a poner hielo en eso…

Los profesores llegan a tiempo para llevar a Draco a la enfermería, y descontarle puntos a ambas casas. Harry y Neville le cuentan a Ginny lo que paso.

- Pobre Hermione…

- Pero Ron si la ama – lo defiende Harry – solo que Malfoy lo arruino.

- Espero que lo solucionen – suspira Lisa.

- Espero…

A pesar de que trataron de divertirse, el baile tomo un rumbo bastante alejado de alegría. Al menos para Hermione. La chica se encerró en su habitación, llorando amargamente. No lloraba así desde lo de Malfoy, y se prometió que jamás volvería a pasar. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué sentía que se quemaba por dentro? ¿Qué había de diferente con Ron?... ¿Acaso es amor? Tembló ligeramente al pensarlo. El colmo, que estuviera enamorada de él, ¿Ahora como iba a verlo día con día en clases, sin gritarle que lo amaba? ¿Cómo iba a encararlo después de la humillación que la hizo pasar? ¿Por qué no podía amarla? ¿Qué había de malo en ella?... tantas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, que finalmente se quedo dormida.

Al otro día, abrió sus ojos lentamente. Era la única en la habitación, así que ya debía ser muy tarde. Se levanto con pesadez, recordando de golpe todo lo sucedido. Una sensación de miedo la invadió. ¿Qué quedaba? ¿Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? Ya no quería hacerlo. Nada bueno le había traído en los últimos años, pero tampoco quería enfrentar a Ron. No estaba lista. Quizás nunca lo estaría.

Se vistió y decidió bajar con suma cautela a la sala común. Al primer signo de alguna cabellera pelirroja, correría sin mirar atrás. De seguro era el hazmerreír de todos los Slytherins, y Ron estaría pavoneándose de que ella había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para haberla engañado. Bien, la sala común estaba desierta. El problema era que tenía hambre. No podía quedarse sin comer dos días… ¿O si?

Librando una lucha interna, la chica finalmente se decide, y sale de la sala común hacía el gran comedor con excesiva lentitud. Como si eso fuera a evitar el encontrarse con cierto pelirrojo pecoso que le había traído solo problemas desde que lo conoció.

- ¡Hermione!

Lo que mas temía. Encontrarse con Lisa o Ginny. Tratarían de consolarla, pero bueno, ¿Para que son las amigas, verdad? Pensándolo bien, esto era demasiado tonto… pero no evitaba el dolor que sentía.

- Hola, Lisa – trato de contestar sin dejo de emoción.

- Ahm… ¿Cómo estas?

- Tengo hambre – trata de evadir el tema - ¿Ya desayunaste?

- Pues no – Lisa sonríe – vamos juntas.

- Esta bien.

Lisa la veía con cierta cautela, como temiendo preguntar. Pero su preocupación pudo mas que su miedo.

- Hermione… ¿Estas bien? Con lo que paso en el baile y…

- No quiero hablar de eso, Lisa – la corto Hermione.

- Bueno, te entiendo, pero quizás te haga bien el ha…

- No quiero hablar de eso – le repitió, esta vez viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Al ver las lágrimas a punto de salir de los ojos de Hermione, Lisa asintió y no volvió a tocar el tema. El desayuno fue absoluto silencio, y durante todo el día Lisa la siguió a donde fuera. Que no quisiera hablar no indicaba que quisiera estar sola.

El fin de semana paso bastante rápido, en opinión de Hermione. Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba que el tiempo fuera lento, y precisamente era cuando las horas se adelantaban. Pensó en excusarse y faltar a sus clases, pero después ella misma se recriminó. ¿Va a botar todo, por un hombre que no vale la pena? ¡CLARO QUE NO!... sería como con Draco Malfoy. Lo dejaría atrás, y continuaría con su vida.

Claro, se piensa fácil… el chiste es ver si lo lograba. Al pasar por uno de los pasillos, vio a Ginny y a Harry de la mano.

- Lo acompaño a su clase de Herbología – explica Ginny - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Si alguien mas le pregunta eso…

- Bien – contesta secamente.

- ¿Quieres venir? – la invita Harry con una sonrisa.

- No, gracias… además yo voy a adivinación.

Harry y Ginny se despiden de ella, y la ven alejarse por otro pasillo.

- ¿Crees que estará bien? – le pregunta Harry.

- Es una chica fuerte – halaga Ginny – podrá con esto.

Hermione toma asiento donde es habitual, viendo a Draco Malfoy con un enorme ojo morado. Vaya, vaya, Ginny si que tenía buen gancho.

Se queda paralizada al ver a un pelirrojo muy conocido para ella. Ron Weasley esta en la última mesa, viéndola fijamente. ¡Si nunca entraba a esta clase! ¿Por qué ahora el afán de torturarla?

La profesora Trelawney pasa al lado de la chica, extrañada del alboroto que hay. Al ver a Draco Malfoy con el ojo morado, no puede evitar una enorme sonrisa.

- Veo que a todos les fue muy bien este fin de Semana, ¿Eh? – dice alegremente.

Draco solo murmura un par de cosas, molesto.

- Bien, señor Malfoy, me entere que Ginny Weasley tiene buena derecha, ¿Eh?

Todo el salón de clases suelta carcajadas, a excepción de Hermione y de Ron.

- Ya, basta, pasando a la clase, les deje de tarea que leyeran un poema. Las metáforas son la mejor forma de aprender adivinación, ¿Alguien quiere compartir el poema que leyó?

Todos se ven entre si, riendo por lo bajo.

- Yo lo haré – levanta su mano Hermione.

- Bien, señorita Granger, adelante.

Hermione se pone de pie, tomando una hoja de papel, y comenzando a leer en voz baja.

_**Tus versos para mi conmovedores**_

_**Los juzgue flores puras, divinas,**_

_**Olvidando, insensata, que las flores,**_

_**Todo lo pierden, menos las espinas.**_

_**Yo que, como mujer, soy vanidosa,**_

_**Me vi feliz creyéndome adorada,**_

_**Sin ver que la ilusión es una rosa **_

_**que vive solamente una alborada.**_

La chica sentía que la garganta se le cerraba, impidiendo expresar mas ideas. Pero no, no se iba a detener. Si Ron Weasley quería verla humillada, le daría gusto, le haría ver todo el dolor que le causo su engaño.

_**Cuantos de los crepúsculos que admiras,**_

_**Pasamos entre dulces vaguedades, **_

_**las verdades juzgándolas mentiras,**_

_**y las mentiras creyéndolas verdades.**_

Sintió una punzada en su corazón que trato de ignorar, pero era tan fuerte… las piernas le temblaban, y lo mismo paso con su voz. Y una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla.

_**Me hablabas de tu amor, y absorta y loca, **_

_**me imaginaba estar dentro de un cielo, **_

_**y al contemplar tus ojos y tu boca, **_

_**tu misma sombra me causaba celo.**_

_**Me engañaste, y no te hago ni un reproche, **_

_**era tu voluntad, y fue mi anhelo; **_

_**reza, dice mi madre cada noche, **_

_**y tengo miedo de invocar al cielo.**_

No pudo mas. Soltó un sollozo, y tomando sus cosas, salió corriendo del aula, sin escuchar nada. La profesora Trelawney la ve con cierta sorpresa, pero decide reanudar la clase.

Ron sintió que sus esperanzas de recuperar a Hermione se estaban esfumando. La quería, esa era la verdad. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero, ¿Cómo recuperar su confianza, si ella estaba tan dolida? ¿Cómo hacerle ver que si por él fuera, pasaría por el dolor que ella esta sintiendo con tal de tenerla a su lado?

La clase terminó, y Ron pensaba mil y una formas de convencer a Hermione de su arrepentimiento.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto Harry, alcanzándolo en el pasillo.

- Nada bien – Ron suspira – la he perdido.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¬¬…. ¿Y tu que sabes?

- ¡Sé que el amor es la base de todo! ¡Sé que cuando dos personas se aman, deben estar juntos! ¡Sé que el amor es lo mas maravilloso del…!

Harry se detiene de su discurso al ver la cara de incredulidad de Ron.

- Ejem, eso me han dicho.

- ¬¬… olvidando este episodio romántico de tu parte, que espero que no sea una declaración a mi persona, ¿Cómo quieres que recupere a Hermione? ¡El imbecil de Malfoy ya me arruino todo! Que por cierto, pagara las consecuencias.

- ¡Es que tu también! ¡Debiste detenerla! ¡Debiste golpearlo! ¡Debiste golpearlo y detenerla!.

- ¿Quieres callarte ya? – Ron se molesta – no necesito que me des tus consejos, porque te golpeare, y no esta Ginny para defenderte.

- ¬¬'… veo que ya te enteraste. Al menos yo tengo alguien que me defienda.

Como Ron no contesta, Harry lo ve fijamente, notando la tristeza del pelirrojo.

- La recuperaras, Ron. Ya lo verás.

- Ojala y tengas razón…

Hermione llego al comedor aun con los ojos hinchados. Su hambre pudo mas que otra cosa. Lisa se acerca con preocupación.

- Hermione, ¿Qué paso?

- ¿Qué quieres que pase? Me di cuenta de que todos los hombres son unos idiotas. Jamás volveré a confiar en otro hombre, JAMAS…. No me arriesgare a salir lastimada de nuevo.

- Pero es que…

- ¡No quiero que lo defiendas, Lisa! – Hermione la ve con furia - ¡Nada justifica lo que me hizo! ¡Me uso, se burlo de mi, y todavía tuvo el descaro de negarlo cuando le pregunte! Nadie que te quiere te hace sufrir, ¿O te hizo sufrir a ti Neville? ¿O Harry a Ginny? ¡No! ¡Porque ellos si tienen sentimientos! ¡No se dejan guiar por sus intereses para aplastar a cualquiera que se atraviese en su camino!

Hermione nota que todo el gran comedor tiene la vista en ella, ya que dijo todo esto gritando.

- Me largo – Hermione se levanta rápidamente.

- ¿Estarás bien? – Lisa la ve con aprehensión.

- Si…

- Hermione, yo…

- Ahora necesito estar sola, Lisa… pero sé que cuento contigo.

Lisa la ve alejarse con pesar. Odiaba ver a su amiga… corrección, a su MEJOR amiga, sufriendo de esa manera. Lo curioso es que cuando se hizo amiga de Hermione, pensó que no dudaría. Ella era una antipática bruja que siempre tenía un comentario mordaz, y Hermione… pues era muy parecida a ella. Esto haría que chocaran, pero por el contrario, las unió mas. Y ahora su amistad era tan fuerte, que ahora cuando una sufría, la otra también. Si una lloraba, irremediablemente la otra lo haría. Y era su misión que Hermione fuera feliz de nuevo. No soportaba verla así. Y no dejaría que se hundiera.

Ron evito a Hermione el resto del día. Después de la clase de adivinación, quien se sentía como una cucaracha era él. No, era peor que las cucarachas, era… la basura de las cucarachas. Era… era…

Ron no tuvo tiempo de pensar en que era peor que la basura de las cucarachas. Alguien lo jalo fuertemente a una aula.

- ¿¿Pero que demo…??

Ron nota que Harry fue quien lo jalo.

- ¿¿Acaso estas loco?? ¡Te voy a…!

- ¡Cállate ya! – exige una voz femenina – no tienes voz ni voto en este asunto.

Ron se queda de piedra. La única persona que le habla así es…

- Ginny, tranquila – Harry se acerca a la pelirroja.

- Si, estamos aquí para ayudar – agrega Neville.

- Somos el equipo de emergencias – sonríe Lisa.

- ¿De que rayos hablan? – se molesta Ron.

- Tu si que eres lento – chasquea la lengua Ginny – nosotros te ayudaremos con el asunto de Hermione…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Si! Tenemos un plan para que la recuperes…- Neville se levanta - ¡Somos los invencibles!

- Relajate, gordito…

- Lo siento, cuando me emociono soy así, Susan.

Ginny los ve con duda, y Harry niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué no te llamas Lisa? – cuestiona Ginny.

- Ah… si… bueno, llegamos a un acuerdo. Yo le digo gordito, y él me dice Susan. Es realmente difícil hacerle entender que mi nombre es Lisa.

- Me gusta mas Susan – sonríe Neville – el nombre, claro esta, porque la que se llama así de Hufflepuff debería perder un poco de peso.

- ¡Oigan! ¿¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?? – Ron se exaspera - ¡Dejen de hablar tonterías!

- Ah, si, regresando al tema – Harry aclara su garganta – tenemos un excelente plan para recuperar a Hermione.

- Le llamamos el plan de "unir a quienes deben estar juntos" – Lisa sonríe – y yo lo invente.

- Era mejor el mío, "reparando idioteces", pero nadie escucha mis ideas – se queja Neville.

- ¿Y que voy a hacer exactamente? – Ron frunce el entrecejo.

- Tu no vas a hacer nada, eres un INUTIL – Ginny lo ve con furia – nosotros haremos todo, y tu solo tendrás que actuar cuando te lo indiquemos.

- Pero es que yo…

- ¡Escucha, hombre sin cerebro! ¡Echaste a perder la mejor oportunidad de tu vida! ¡No tienes derecho a replicar!

Ron se siente abrumado por lo que Ginny dice. Quitando el hecho de que su hermanita le esta gritando, la razón de sus palabras hace que se sienta como un verdadero idiota, insensible, que su avaricia pudo mas que su amor, ¿En realidad fue así? Quizás no, porque de otra forma no estaría sufriendo como ahora.

- Pero – Ginny suspira – eres mi hermano, Hermione es mi amiga, y sé que ambos se aman… así que nosotros los ayudaremos para que estén juntos…

- Es lo correcto – sonríe Harry – no pienso en un par mas perfecto.

- Si… uno violento, y la otra antisocial… una pareja hecha en el cielo – Neville da unas risitas burlescas.

- ¬¬X… voy a matarte…

- Muy bien – Lisa se interpone entre Ron y Neville – el plan "unir a quienes deben estar juntos" entra en acción.

- Esto es lo que haremos…

Todos explican sus ideas a Ron, el cual pasa de escepticismo total a una especie de estupefacción. Lo que le planteaban no le gustaba para nada, pero si quería recuperar a Hermione, no podía darse el lujo de rechazar toda la ayuda disponible.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Oki, se suponía que este iba a ser el capítulo final, pero como mi amiga Lily-chan dijo, en la peli se le perdono muy rápido a Heath (se le excusa porque esta guapo -), así que haremos sufrir un poco a Roncito antes del Happy Ending - - y con esto creo que arruine otro elemento sorpresa ¬¬U_

_Por lo tanto, de aquí en adelante ya no es nada de la película, pero espero que les guste de cualquier forma '_

_El poema es "La Carta" de Juan de Dios Peza_


	8. ¿Todo perdido?

**Capítulo 8: "¿Todo perdido?"**

Lisa sería la primera en actuar. Su misión: Sondear a Hermione, y ver como sobrellevaba la humillación de la que había sido objeto.

Claro que eso sería mas fácil si la chica tuviera la mas mínima idea de donde esta Hermione. No parecía haber asistido a sus clases, y no estaba en ninguno de los escondites usuales que ella tenía. Y se quedaba sin ideas de donde buscar.

- ¿Cómo vas?

- Aun no la encuentro. ¿Qué tal si se suicido para que los hombres aprendan sobre como tratar a las mujeres?

- ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco drástica? – Ginny frunce el entrecejo.

- No conoces a Hermione como yo. Aunque también esta la parte donde castra a Ron con la misma finalidad. Si ves a tu hermano, pregúntale si aun tiene las joyas de la familia Weasley.

- Eso es perturbador, y no entiendo como puedes hablar de algo tan nauseabundo como si nada.

- Soy novia de Neville. Eso viene en el paquete – Lisa sonríe.

- Ouch para Neville.

- Oh, oh, no me malinterpretes. Es solo que él habla de cosas tan extrañas, que a estas alturas ya todo me parece natural. Es la parte bizarra que le hacía falta a mi vida, ¿Sabes?

- Supongo que es como con Harry. Solo que en mi caso, es la parte sensata en mi vida. Aun no puedo creer que me haya fijado en el imbécil de Malfoy.

- Bueno, es guapo. No te culpo. También es popular, así que era como un paquete de oferta.

- Creo que jamás pensé ver el momento en el que vería la belleza interior. ¿Cómo pasó eso? – Ginny chasquea la lengua.

- Es la influencia de Hermione. Hace que veamos lo mejor de los demás.

Y entonces las chicas recuerdan cual era el tema principal de su charla. Hermione.

- Quizás ahora estará en el lago. Iré a ver.

- Buena suerte.

- Creo que la necesitaré.

Lisa sale rápidamente. No tiene idea si su suposición será correcta, pero espera que si. No podía soportar ver tan miserable a su amiga. Conociéndola, es tan drástica que entre mas tiempo pasa, mas será factible que cierre la posibilidad de ver mas allá de la traición, y entender que puede ser feliz.

Finalmente la ve sentada bajo un árbol. Si tuviera la posibilidad, de seguro se volvería invisible para evitar que la consuelen. Le choca mostrar debilidad. Y justamente ese efecto tenía Ron Weasley con ella. La hacía "débil".

- Así que te saltaste todas las clases ¿Eh?

Lisa se sienta casualmente a su lado, con una distancia prudente para evitar mordidas. Nunca está de mas la precaución.

- Si, ya había adelantado algunas tareas, y no me perdí de nada interesante. Trelawney iba a decirme de nuevo que soy un caso perdido en cuanto a poesía y entendimiento de literatura. Y tiene razón.

- ¿Estoy escuchando bien? ¿Le das la razón a Trelawney?

- Si. Ella siempre nos dice que analicemos las cosas. Que veamos la realidad. Y me deje engañar, pensando que esto era una novela rosa. Que iba a tener mi final feliz. Si pudiera patearme, lo haría.

- No puedes decir eso, Hermione. Es cierto que las cosas no salieron como esperabas, pero no significa que todo este perdido. Si escuchas a Ron…

- ¿Qué voy a escucharle? Solo dice mentiras. Siempre. Tiene una reputación que lo precede, y ni así aprendí. Tuvo que ser de la manera mas humillante posible. Y encima, el origen de todo sigue siendo Malfoy. ¿Tendré que matar a ese bastardo para que deje de entrometerse en mi vida y causarme dolor?

- Hermione… a veces cometes errores. Tu mas que todos deberías saberlo. Te has equivocado también.

- Si, pero no he lastimado a alguien así.

- Que tu sepas. Por algo eres la inalcanzable. ¿A cuantas personas hiciste sentir mal para lograr esa reputación, eh?

- No te atrevas a hacer esto. No se compara jamás con lo que pasó.

- Es cierto. Pero el fondo de esto es todos cometemos errores. Y que los hombres son idiotas. Cuando se equivocan, lastiman mucho. Pero eso no significa que tienes que perder una oportunidad por un error. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

- Cielos, Lisa, deberías dar discursos de motivación. Me has conmovido. Pero como dije, no volveré a confiar en nadie. Y menos en ese mentiroso oportunista. Y si vuelves a tocar el tema, considérate fuera de mi lista de amistades.

Hermione se pone de pie, alejándose rápidamente. Lisa la vio con total aprehensión. Había subestimado que tan herida estaba. Y esto se volvía de misión difícil, a misión imposible.

Ron no había visto que Harry o Neville le dijeran si era momento de la humillación estelar. De seguro Hermione estaba mas furiosa de lo que ellos esperaban. A su alrededor todos tenían esperanza de que el amor iba a triunfar. Ron, teniendo la experiencia de las decepciones en su espalda, no estaba tan seguro.

Siempre había sido ese chico. El de la reputación terrible. Del que se tenían que cuidar. A su madre le llegaban tantas quejas, que ya fue mas fácil admitir siempre que era su responsabilidad. Aunque a veces no era totalmente su culpa. Y todos asumían que el problemático de nuevo había hecho de las suyas. La única persona que nunca le tuvo miedo fue Hermione.

Es increíble como pierdes algo valioso por tu orgullo. Ahora mas que nunca desearía tener un giratiempo. Volver a empezar.

Antes de poder seguir pensando en como le gustaría cambiar el pasado, Ron siente un pedazo de tela en su cabeza. ¿Qué demonios?

- Shhh, no grites – escucha a Harry, mientras siente una mano en su boca – necesitamos que vengas con nosotros.

- Mphhh…

- Creo que quiere hablar – Neville se escucha nervioso.

- Tendrá tiempo de hablar. Pero ahora debes venir con nosotros Ron. Andando.

Definitivo. Iba a matar a esos dos. El pelirrojo siente como lo jalan para ponerlo de pie, y sin quitarle lo que parece ser una capucha, lo hacen chocar con todos los muebles en la habitación. ¿Qué quería este par? ¿Matarlo?

Quizás Hermione los mandó a hacer su trabajo sucio. Aunque refiriéndose a él, era como un beneficio a la humanidad. Muy bien, hacerse sentir peor que basura no iba a ayudarle a recuperar a la chica.

- ¿Por qué la capucha? – ahora es la voz de su hermana.

.- Le da mas misterio ¿No creen?

Al momento de quitarle la capucha, lo primero que Ron ve es lo que parece un salón de clases. Y a toda la comitiva de benefactores sociales que quieren ayudarlo para recuperar a Hermione.

- ¿Quieres matarme, idiota? – Ron se aproxima a Harry, tomándolo del cuello.

- Calma, calma – pide Harry – solo queríamos dar un poco de sorpresa para que te acostumbres. Lo que te vamos a decir es bastante serio.

Ron siente como si le echan un balde de agua helada. ¿Qué significaba eso?

- No seas dramático, Harry – Ginny chasquea la lengua – solo significa que el obstáculo se ha vuelto mas grande. Es todo.

- Yo diría que el obstáculo ahora es una pared de aquí al cielo. No creo que se pueda pasar, Ginny – Lisa luce preocupada.

- ¡El amor lo puede todo! – Neville sonríe – y estos dos se aman. Se podrá hacer.

- ¿Quiere uno de ustedes decirme de que demonios hablan?

Todos se miran entre si, como viendo quien será el valiente que le diga a Ron las terribles noticias.

- Bueno, es que…

- Verás, Ron, la vida es un enigma… y en ocasiones…

- No se tiene todo tan fácil, pero…

- Tendremos que adelantar el plan – habla con seguridad Ginny – si nos retrasamos más, quizás ya no tengamos oportunidad.

- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué les dijo Hermione?

- Solo déjame preguntarte… no te ha castrado ¿Verdad?

Todos ven a Lisa extrañados.

- Bueno, tenía que preguntar – se justifica la chica.

- ¿Cuándo? – dice finalmente Ron.

- Mañana. En la final de Quidditch.

- ¿Están locos? ¿En la final de Quidditch? Ella odia el juego, ¿Cómo va a estar ahí?

- Eso déjalo en nuestras manos. Tu solo sigue con tu parte del plan.

- Es mañana, o nunca Ron. Tu escoge.

Por toda respuesta, Ron se levanta, asintiendo lentamente. No podía dejar ir esa oportunidad. Aun cuando sabe que las probabilidades de perder son muchas. Tendrá que ser mañana.

Hermione sabía que Lisa tramaba algo. Tenía esa mirada, como cuando planea algo. Y aparte la veía de una manera extraña. Una razón debe tener para estar pegada a ella desde la mañana.

- Lisa – Hermione dice que la sutileza ya no era opción - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- Quiero estar contigo. Es todo.

- ¿Neville no se encela de que pases tiempo conmigo?

- Tenemos una relación abierta.

- Eso me asusta. Estoy bien Lisa. No me voy a desmoronar. Siempre he podido con las dificultades en mi vida. Esto es solo un tropiezo. Lo voy a superar.

Hermione no estaba segura de a quien quería convencer mas, si a Lisa, o a si misma.

- Oh, yo sé que puedes Hermione. Te conozco. Pero quiero de todos modos apoyarte. Y si solo puedo hacerlo acosándote, que así sea.

Hermione no puede decir nada más. ¿Cómo podría enojarse con quien solo quiere ayudarla? Lisa es la única que siempre ha estado ahí incondicionalmente. Aun cuando no le guste. Es su amiga. Y si eso significa que la tiene que soportar a su lado cuando no quiere verse débil, que así sea.

- Tenía planeado un Picnic, ¿Qué opinas?

- Cursi.

- Bueno, el aire te hará bien. Nada bueno sale de estar encerrada en tu miseria. Recuerda lo que los grandes artistas usan de inspiración. Tus sentimientos pueden dar pie a la próxima obra maestra.

- Lo único que puede salir en estos momentos es solo un cuadro negro, que se titule "miseria". Y no creo que lo consideren obra de arte.

- Quien sabe. El arte depende del ojo que lo observe ¿No crees?

- No sacaras el chiste del unicornio que se comió el pasto ¿Verdad?

- Oh, no, ese es muy viejo…

Al escuchar gritos a su alrededor, Hermione se extraña. Estaban en campo de Quidditch. ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

- No tengo ganas de ver gente persiguiendo una nuez dorada, Lisa – enfatiza la chica.

- Oh, ya sé que odias el Quidditch, pero voy a entregarle algo a Ginny. Me prestó un libro y se me ha olvidado dárselo… ya ves esa memoria mía.

- Me voy al castillo entonces.

- Oh, vamos acompáñame. Prometo que después podemos ir a tirarle dardos a la foto de cierto pelirrojo.

Por toda respuesta, Hermione da media vuelta, dirigiéndose al castillo.

- Demonios – murmura Lisa – tengo que detenerla… ¡Esta bien! Si tienes miedo, ve al castillo a esconderte, como siempre.

Funcionó. Hermione se detiene en seco, apretando los puños. Solo que ahora Lisa temía por su seguridad.

- Estás cruzando la línea, Lisa – advierte la misma Hermione.

- ¿Cuál línea? Alguien tiene que decírtelo. No eres la primera a quien le rompen el corazón, Hermione. Despierta. Ponerte en tu plan de victima, y hundirte en tu propio dolor no va a hacerte sentir mejor. Tienes que enfrentar a Ron. Eventualmente te lo vas a encontrar. Y eventualmente tendrás que confrontarlo.

Antes de que Hermione pueda contestarle, las chicas escuchan una explosión. Al ver al campo, notan que todos los jugadores se han hecho a un lado, y que el lugar que siempre es ocupado por Lee Jordan, ahora tiene a Ron.

- ¡Disculpen! – Ron empieza a hablar por el megáfono mágico – quisiera decirles algo a todos. Como saben, el baile trajo algunas sorpresas. Algunos descubrieron que idiota es Draco Malfoy en realidad…

Escuchan varias risas, y Ron busca con la vista a Hermione, y cuando finalmente la encuentra, fija sus ojos en los de ella.

La chica esta totalmente congelada. Sabe que debe irse. Huir. Pero lo que Lisa dijo aun le retumba. Y su cuerpo parece estar del lado de Ron, ya que se niega a obedecer.

- Pero esa noche lastime a la persona que mas he amado en esta vida. Hermione Granger. Quizás la conocen. De seguro a muchos de ustedes ya los ha golpeado. Esa es mi chica. La verdad es que cometí el peor error de mi vida. La deje ir, y la lastimé en el proceso. Me equivoque. Pero vengo aquí, a decirle delante de todos, que no me importa lo que tenga que hacer. Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que ella quiera, para demostrarle mis sentimientos. Me pongo a su disposición. Soy tuyo, Hermione Granger. Quiero demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi. Y que no voy a desistir, porque te amo. Te he amado creo que incluso antes de conocerte. Cuando te veía en los pasillos, o arrancando los anuncios que Luna Lovegood ponía en las paredes. O respondiéndole a la profesora Trelawney. Sé que lo eche a perder. Pero no me rendiré, y estoy dispuesto a todo. Por favor… solo quiero una seg…

Justo en ese momento el profesor Snape le quita el megáfono a Ron, tomándolo del brazo con total molestia. Hermione sigue congelada, aun observando a Ron, el cual implora con su mirada la ansiada oportunidad. La chica ve como Snape lo saca del lugar, muy probablemente para llevarlo con Dumbledore y ver el castigo que merece por semejante osadía.

Al mismo tiempo, todas las miradas están en Hermione, al notar hacía donde estaba fija la vista de Ron. Murmuraban, como adivinando que era lo que la chica haría ahora. Entre las teorías de que correría a los brazos de Ron, y lo besaría, o de que esperaría a que oscureciera para matarlo, nadie espero ver que la chica solo dio la media vuelta, y salió del campo como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Lisa la siguió de cerca, y pronto se unieron Ginny, Harry y Neville. Ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio.

- Hermione… Ron solo quería mostrar…

- Te equivocaste, Lisa – la interrumpe Hermione, aun sin voltear ni detenerse.

- ¿Qué?

- Te equivocaste. Dijiste que tendría que encontrarme o enfrentarme a Ron. Pero no es verdad.

- Hermione, lo que Ron dijo…

- No me importa. Ya no importa nada.

Hermione voltea lentamente, deteniéndose. Todos pueden ver como la chica contiene las lágrimas.

- Pedí mi transferencia a Drumstrang.

- ¿QUÉ? – incluso Ginny, Harry y Neville preguntan en voz alta.

- Lo que escucharon. Hablé con McGonagall, y me dio mi transferencia. Me voy de Hogwarts. Así que no tendré que seguir viendo a Ron, ni tengo que enfrentarlo. Solo lo dejaré atrás. Es muy tarde.

Y sin decir mas, la chica entra al castillo, sin mirarlos de nuevo.

Era muy tarde. Quizás las segundas oportunidades no existen en realidad.


	9. Haré todo por ti

**Capítulo 9: "Haré todo por ti"**

Después de escuchar a Hermione afirmando que dejaría Hogwarts, los chicos entendieron que las cosas ya habían llegado a un punto donde no se podía regresar.

- ¿Y cómo le diremos esto a Ron? – habla finalmente Ginny, notando como todos se quedaron inmóviles después de escuchar a Hermione.

- Podríamos no decirle… total, Hermione no le habla. A lo mejor ni se da cuenta que ya no esta en Hogwarts – propone Neville.

- Eventualmente se va a dar cuenta, Neville, particularmente porque QUIERE RECONQUISTARLA – Harry suspira – se ha perdido todo.

- ¡No podemos rendirnos! – Lisa trata de animarlos - ¡Aun no se va! ¡Podemos hacer algo!

- Tú la viste, Lisa. ¿De verdad crees que podemos convencerla de quedarse? ¿De darle otra oportunidad a mí hermano?

Aunque siempre ha sido optimista por naturaleza, Lisa sabe que Ginny tiene razón. Se acabó. Había sido demasiado tarde.

La pregunta que quedaba en el aire: ¿Quién se lo diría a Ron?

- Ah, señorita Granger, justo a usted la quería ver. ¿Sigue en pie su movimiento a Drumstrang?

Hermione limpia rápidamente sus lágrimas, viendo a la profesora con tranquilidad.

- Si, profesora. Siempre quise estudiar ahí, y es una gran oportunidad.

- ¿Ya lo consultó con sus padres?

- Ahm… no están de acuerdo, pero no importa.

- Claro que importa. Aun es menor de edad. Necesitamos el permiso de sus padres…

- Lo obtendré, profesora. Solo no detenga el intercambio. Falta poco para el fin de ciclo, y no quiero perder esta oportunidad.

- ¿Sabe, señorita Granger? Si su razón para dejar Hogwarts es un corazón herido… éste la va a acompañar a donde quiera que vaya.

Sin decir mas, la profesora McGonagall da media vuelta, dejando totalmente sorprendida a Hermione. Si bien era como una figura materna para la chica, nunca la había escuchado hablar así. Ni siquiera sabía que se percatara de los asuntos "juveniles" entre los estudiantes. Ron Weasley fue su ruina, en definitiva.

Y no iba a permitir que eso pasara de nuevo. Aunque… por más que trata de negarlo, y de empujar estos pensamientos lo más profundo en su mente que puede, ella sabe. Ella sabe que las palabras del pelirrojo le afectaron. Que si no es porque Snape lo detiene, hubiera cedido, hubiera corrido a sus brazos. Esa debilidad es lo que la metió en complicaciones en un principio. No puede dar marcha atrás.

Mientras Snape gritaba todo el reglamento de Hogwarts y sus subsecciones, Ron sonreía gratamente. Había logrado al menos hacer que Hermione le sostuviera la mirada. Y sabe que lo logrará. Tomará tiempo para que confíe en él, pero vio una ilusión en los ojos castaños de la chica. Y eso lo llenó de esperanza. No todo estaba perdido.

- ¡Ahora lárguese, y mañana preséntese a su castigo con Madame Pince!

Finalmente Snape terminó. Ahora solo quedaba ir, y hablar con la chica para aclarar todo. O al menos eso pensaba.

Al salir de las mazmorras, y ver a sus amigos, sintió que toda la alegría se esfumaba en un segundo. No podía ser bueno. Particularmente cuando Neville tenía un letrero de: "Ron, rompí tu caldero. Pero eso no será nada a comparación de lo que te diremos sobre Hermione".

Neville no tenía tacto, en definitiva.

- Ron… - Ginny trata de abordar el tema lo mas empáticamente posible – la… en ocasiones…

- ¿Por qué no vamos al lago? – propone Harry – podremos platicar con calma.

- Y podrás ahogarte si quieres hacer algo drástico – sonríe Neville.

- Gordito, si no te callas, tú serás quien terminará en el fondo del lago – advierte Lisa.

- Entendido, Susan – Neville hace un ademan de cerrar su boca con un candado.

- Si tan solo no fuera imaginario – suspira Harry – nos sería muy útil callarte cuando fuera necesario.

Al ver a todos interactuar, Ron se da cuenta de que la noticia que le darán será muy mala. Quizás el pelirrojo es muy perceptivo. O quizás que sus amigos lo vean con lástima fue lo que le dio la impresión de que esto acabaría muy mal.

Sin decir palabra, Ron los sigue, pensando que podrán decirle. Quizás que Hermione pidió tiempo para pensar las cosas. O que no planea hablarle de cualquier modo. Lo que sea, él luchará. No se rendirá jamás. Hermione es lo más importante en su vida, y está dispuesto a todo.

En el lago, todos se sientan en la orilla, mientras Ron se queda de pie, observándolos.

- ¿Ya pueden decirme que pasa?

- Ron… Hermione… ella…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aun así no quiere hablarme? – adivina Ron – No importa. Haré otra cosa. No me rendiré.

- ¿Quieres apostar? – murmura Neville.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Mira Ron… las emociones son complejas…

- Hay veces que… bueno…

- Las cosas…

- Hermione pidió su cambio a Drumstrang – habla finalmente Lisa – se va definitivamente para no verte nunca más. Se acabó.

La Ravenclaw no sabe quien está mas sorprendido. Si Ron, o si sus amigos, que la ven con la boca abierta. La experiencia le había enseñado que era mejor hacerlo rápido. No tiene caso prolongar lo inevitable.

- Creo que me enamoré mas de ti – habla primero Neville.

- Pues gracias – sonríe Lisa – aunque ahora no es momento de sacar esos temas ante alguien que ha perdido al amor de su vida.

- ¿No crees que te faltó un poco de tacto? – Ginny la ve con el ceño fruncido – mi hermano tiene sentimientos.

- Maquillar el dolor no tiene sentido. Eventualmente el maquillaje se cae, y el dolor se queda. Me lo dijo McGonagall. Saca cada frase la mujer… creo que hay un libro suyo en la biblioteca.

- "101 frases de ardides. Por Minerva McGonagall"… puedo creer que exista ese libro – ríe pícaramente Neville.

- Oye, si la profesora siempre nos apoya – defiende Harry.

Sin decir nada, Ron comienza a alejarse, para entrar al castillo. Inmediatamente todos se ponen de pie, siguiéndolo.

- Ron… - Harry trata de hacer que el chico diga algo.

- Es mentira.

- ¿Qué?

- Es mentira. No se puede ir a Drumstrang. Solo lo dijo para que me rindiera, pero no lo haré. Se quedará en Hogwarts, y la reconquistaré.

- Ron…

- ¡ES MENTIRA! – el chico finalmente se detiene, apretando los puños con fuerza. Tiene que ser mentira.

- No lo es – Lisa se acerca a él, viéndolo a los ojos – se acabó. Sabes que no miento, y que yo soy la que más conoce a Hermione. Y con esa seguridad te lo digo: Se acabó.

- ¡Lo siento Ron! – Ginny corre a abrazarlo, aun si el chico no corresponde – hicimos todo lo posible.

- No estaba destinado a ser… - Neville trata de ayudar.

Ron aparta suavemente a Ginny, y murmurando "quiero estar solo", entra al castillo.

- Creo que lo tomó bastante bien – suspira Harry – no mató a nadie…

- Ni se ahogó en el lago – agrega Neville – aunque eso era lo que yo esperaba.

Lisa y Ginny intercambian miradas, entendiendo la situación. Aun cuando Ron es consciente de que se acabó, el cegarse a la esperanza sigue ahí, y probablemente quiera pensar que hacer para recuperar a Hermione, aun cuando ya está todo perdido.

- Dar tiempo al tiempo – dice en voz alta Lisa – y esperar por lo mejor.

Ron sabía que sus amigos le dijeron todo para evitarle dolor, pero el efecto era el contrario. En el momento que vio a Lisa Turpin decir: "Se acabó" fue como si alguien hubiera tomado su corazón y lo destruyera. Como cuando esperas que una puerta se abra para sacarte de la oscuridad en la que te encuentras, y con esas palabras, la puerta se cerró de nuevo de manera permanente.

Porque el pelirrojo sabía que ésta era su única oportunidad. Si Hermione no podía sacarlo de su miseria, nadie más lo haría. Después de todo, él es el chico malo. Y a la única persona que no lo juzgó por eso, ahora la perdió.

Hogwarts estaba a punto de terminar otro ciclo, y aunque algunos encontraron el amor… otros simplemente se derrumbaron completamente.

- Ron no ha comido nada en 3 días – Ginny frunce el entrecejo – me preocupa… hasta mamá dice que está enfermo…

- Si el amor es una enfermedad, yo diría que esta desahuciado – sonríe Neville.

- No está bien burlarse de la desgracia ajena, gordito – regaña Lisa.

- ¿Has visto a Hermione? – Harry pregunta a Lisa.

- No… me ha evitado, y McGonagall dijo que estaba todo listo. No regresa al siguiente ciclo. Se va a Drumstrang.

Todos ven entrar a Ron, el cual se sienta con pesar con ellos.

- ¡Vive! – se alegra Neville.

- Oh, Ron – Ginny se alegra – que bueno que decidiste comer algo.

- McGonagall me obligó a salir del cuarto porque Finnigan y Thomas me acusaron de quedarme ahí siempre. Y aparte sospechan algo raro entre Harry y yo.

Inmediatamente Lisa y Ginny ven a Harry con duda.

- Duermo con él – responde el ojiverde de forma natural.

- ¿Qué? – Ginny lo ve con extrañeza.

- Es por seguridad. Así lo tengo vigilado. No hacemos nada malo…

- Bueno, la otra noche escuché ruidos raros – ríe Neville – como que… por ahí hubo algo…

- Tenía pesadillas, estúpido – responde Ron molesto – soñé que había sido tan idiota como para dejar ir al amor de mi vida, y ahora me quedaré solo como perro.

- No solo… sin amor nada más. No es lo mismo…

- No ayudas, Harry.

- ¿Quieren callarse todos? – pide Ron – de verdad no estoy de humor.

Al notar el tono de desesperación y tristeza de Ron, todos guardan silencio. Pero no solo ellos, de repente todas las conversaciones a su alrededor parecen quedar ahogadas, y al notar el silencio, Ron levanta su mirada, notando como todos ven hacia la entrada del comedor.

Hermione Granger esta de pie, caminando lentamente a la mesa de los Gryffindors.

Poco a poco comienzan los murmuros, mientras Ron se debate entre ir a abrazarla, o correr al lado contrario. Pero no puede hacer nada. Es como si se hubiera quedado clavado al piso, y ahora no podría huir. Ni abrazarla. No podía mas que observar como la chica se acerca a ellos, y sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, se sienta al lado de Lisa.

- Solo quería despedirme de ustedes, Lisa, Ginny. Ya que probablemente no nos veremos otra vez…

- P-pues… ¿Qué acaso no planeas escribir? – Lisa podría golpearse de haber dicho algo tan simple.

- No. Hogwarts ya no existe para mi. Así que les deseo lo mejor…

- ¡Cómo que no! – ahora Ginny es la que se molesta - ¡Si somos amigas!

- Me traen malos recuerdos…

Al escuchar esto, Ron siente una punzada de dolor. Aun sigue congelado, y sin siquiera atreverse a levantar la mirada.

Neville decide tomar acciones rápidas, y lo patea por debajo de la mesa.

- ¡AUUUUU!

Todos ven a Ron extrañados, e incluso Hermione voltea rápidamente, aunque después desvía su atención de nuevo a las chicas.

Ron dirige una mirada asesina a Neville, pero él solo señala a Hermione para indicarle que haga algo.

Es ahora o nunca. Tal vez la chica se va a Drumstrang, pero no lo hará sin escucharlo.

- Hermione – dice finalmente – lo siento mucho. Sé que te lastime, y que no tiene perdón todo lo que te hice. Pero la verdad es que yo te amo. Eres la única persona en mi vida que me hace sentir vivo. Que me hace sentir que valgo algo. Eres lo más importante, y daría todo por ti. Y aunque sé que será largo, voy a hacer TODO por que me perdones. Haré lo que sea, solo dime que quieres. Y estoy dispuesto a todo. Te amo… y no voy a rendirme…

Hermione, aun mirando a Lisa, aprieta los puños con fuerza. Ron había hablado con total honestidad. Hermione solo tenía que perdonarlo. No podía dejar un amor así, por su orgullo. Lisa sonríe débilmente, asintiendo.

Finalmente la chica abraza a Lisa rápidamente, y después a Ginny. Se levanta, y sin mirar a Ron, solo dice calmadamente:

- Adiós.

Sin mirar atrás, todos la ven desaparecer por la puerta del comedor. Lisa tenía razón. Se acabó.

Ron siente que una losa pesada cae sobre él. Sin importarle que estén todos ahí, comienza a llorar en forma callada. Ha perdido todo.

El perdón es un regalo muy difícil de otorgar. Y aunque Ron aun tenía cierta negación a la situación, sabe que ya no hay nada que hacer. Ni siquiera un giratiempo lo ayudará ahora. Comenzó a vivir por inercia, sin saber fechas, horas. Prácticamente era un títere dirigido por su familia, que al preocuparse por él lo obligaban a comer, y a dormir adecuadamente. Él solo los seguía, sin decir nada. Aun cuando Ginny decía que olvidaría todo, estaba equivocada. El recuerdo de Hermione viviría siempre con él. Eso es lo que mas quema por dentro. Vivir solo con el recuerdo.

- No puedo creer que Ron este así por una chica – se queja Fred, al tener que hacer las tareas que su hermano ha dejado de lado por estar deprimido.

- Y nada menos que por Hermione Granger. La sabelotodo que siempre se cree superior a los demás – George frunce el entrecejo al ver algo mas que trastes en la repisa.

- Es un tonto. Granger ni siquiera vale la pena. Que se fije en otra y ya.

- Deberíamos presentarle a un par de solteras para que deje atrás esa obsesión de estar lamentándose.

- O pagarle a alguien – ríe Fred – así al menos le garantizamos algo de diversión.

- Miren, par de tontos – interviene Ginny – si no saben, no hablen. No tienen idea de lo que Ron está pasando. Así que cierren la boca y sigan limpiando.

Fred y George se sorprenden al escuchar a su hermana hablarles así, pero después comienzan a reírse fuertemente.

- ¡Mira George! ¡Ron tiene abogada!

- ¡Y que abogada! Ginny, Ginny… esa boca te llevará lejos….

Al esquivar un plato, los gemelos se dan cuenta de que su hermana no bromea. De ahí todos guardan silencio, reflexionando la situación. Al menos Ginny lo hace, ya que al ver a sus hermanos teniendo una "guerra de cubiertos", sabe que no tienen remedio.

Ron había estado muy raro. Mandaba Lechuzas a alguien misterioso, y aunque estaba totalmente deprimido, la pelirroja conocía perfectamente esa mirada en Ron. Algo está ocultando.

Lamentablemente ni Harry ni Neville pudieron obtener información. Y Lisa confirma lo que Hermione había dicho: No va a contactarse con nadie. Toda Lechuza que la Ravenclaw enviaba, regresaba con su carta intacta.

El regreso a Hogwarts iba a ser una pesadilla para algunos.

- ¡Neville!

El Gryffindor voltea, viendo a Harry acercarse rápidamente. Al menos a ellos no les había ido tan mal. Harry tenía a Ginny. Y él tenía a Susan. Hablando de Susan ¿Dónde estaba?

- Hola – saluda el chico - ¿Has visto a Susan?

- Asumo que te refieres a Lisa – suspira Harry, aun sin acostumbrarse al cambio de nombre.

- En mi corazón es Susan – defiende Neville.

- Si, en su acta de nacimiento es Lisa – sigue discutiendo Harry – no entiendo como es tu novia, y le llamas por otro nombre. Eso debe ser raro cuando están… bueno… si es que ustedes ya…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tu sabes… han intimado…

- ¡HARRY! – se escandaliza Neville - ¡Yo respeto mucho a Susan!

- ¡Lisa!

- ¡A las dos! Déjame decirte que no hemos hecho nada malo… ¿Qué acaso tu y Ginny ya…?

- ¡Hey! Yo también respeto a Ginny. Y tampoco la he visto a ella…

- ¡Allá esta Susan! ¡HEY, SUSAN!

Lisa, que platicaba con Susan Bones, voltea rápidamente. También lo hace Susan, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Creo que me habla a mi – sonríe Lisa – disculpa, Susan…

- No puedo creer que seas novia de ese idiota – se lamenta Susan.

- Bueno, es menos idiota cuando lo conoces – defiende Lisa – además ya sabes… el amor es ciego…

- Y sordo, aparentemente.

Susan se aleja para ir con sus compañeros de casa, mientras Lisa se acerca a Neville y Harry.

- ¿Qué tal tu verano, Harry?

- Excelente Lisa, ¿Y el tuyo?

- El gordito me llevó a visitar a su abuela… es una gran mujer…

- Si, le cayó bien. A mi abuela nadie le cae bien. Me casaré con ella en definitiva, Harry.

- Ya veo que es oficial – sonríe Harry – debo decir que cuando visité a Ginny este verano, Ron parecía fantasma.

Al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, todos guardaron silencio en automático.

- ¿Y como lo viste? – habla finalmente Lisa.

- Muy mal… le pegó fuerte…

- Es entendible… yo no me imagino que pasaría si pierdo a Susan.

- Que tierno – Lisa abraza a Neville - ¡Hey! Bajaste de peso…

- Bueno, el amor te hace eso.

- Espero que el tiempo le ayude a olvidar todo esto…

- Dudo que ver la cara de Malfoy todo el año le permita olvidarlo.

- Hablando de Ron ¿Dónde está? No lo he visto… y ya vamos a abordar.

- Quizás ya está en el tren. Con eso de que quiere alejarse. Ginny debe estar acompañándolo, no la he visto tampoco.

- Entonces vamos a buscarlos. No vamos a dejar a nuestro amigo cuando nos necesita.

Los chicos entran al tren, buscando en cada compartimento. Draco Malfoy los vio con furia, particularmente a Harry que le había hecho perder la apuesta de salir con Ginny, y les cerró la puerta con furia sin dejarlos entrar. De cualquier modo no era probable que Ron estuviera con el rubio, cuando lo odia tanto.

- ¡Ginny!

Después de mucho buscar, finalmente Harry encuentra a su novia, y hace señas a Neville y a Lisa para que se acerquen.

- ¡Harry! – la pelirroja lo abraza.

- Hola, Ginny – saluda Lisa, sentándose frente a ella.

- Lisa, Neville… ¿Qué tal su verano?

- Es la pregunta del día – sonríe Neville.

- Antes de eso Ginny… ¿Y Ron?

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Ginny ensombrece su gesto. Lisa y Neville intercambian miradas. Eso no puede ser bueno.

Hermione esta maravillada. Su primer día en Drumstrang, y todos la reciben de manera cálida. La profesora McGonagall se había encargado de ello, por supuesto. Además estaba con Viktor, que la guiaba por todo el colegio para que conociera lo más importante.

- Me da gusto que estés aquí, Herrrmione.

- Gracias, Viktor – sonríe ella, aunque le cuesta un poco de trabajo entender lo que el chico dice. Debe acostumbrarse al acento búlgaro, en definitiva.

Drumstrang tenía muchas actividades artísticas, que Hermione adoraba. Definitivamente será un buen lugar para iniciar su vida dejando atrás todo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Viktor se extraña, al ver a muchos chicos reunidos en una especie de jardinera.

- ¿Qué?

- Deberrrian estarrr en clase.

Extrañado, Viktor se acerca, seguido de Hermione. Al llegar a donde esta el tumulto, ambos se quedan de piedra.

- Errres tu… ¿Verrrdad?

Hermione no contesta. Es ella, claro. Más bien, un retrato de ella, sonriendo. ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí…?

- Hola, soy el autor del cuadro. ¿Te gusta?

La castaña siente que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento. La persona que sale detrás del lienzo es a quien menos esperaba ver. ¿Cómo es posible?

- ¿Qué pretendes? – pregunta ella molesta.

- Cumplí tu sueño. Hice una pintura solo para ti. Y es un nuevo lugar. Tal vez podamos empezar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Cómo te atreves! ¿¿Cómo pudiste entrar aquí?? ¿¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila?? – empezó gritando, pero poco a poco la voz de la chica se iba apagando, como sintiéndose totalmente derrotada.

- Te dije que haría lo que fuera para mostrarte que te amo. Me equivoqué. ¿Acaso tú no lo has hecho? Pero no me rendiré, y aquí estoy. Es un nuevo comienzo. Solo te pido empezar de nuevo…

Hermione aun no puede articular palabra. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ahí? ¿Cómo logró mover las cosas para entrar? Y al ver el cuadro, no puede evitar que una extraña alegría la inunde. Un cuadro solo para ella. Finalmente.

- Hola – la interrumpe el autor del cuadro – soy Ron Weasley.

El chico extiende su mano, viéndola detenidamente.

¿Estaba lista para esto? ¿Para dejar ir? Dejando con la mano extendida al pelirrojo, Hermione da media vuelta, y ve a Viktor, el cual solo asiente lentamente.

Un nuevo comienzo ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

- Soy Hermione Granger…

Ginny sabe que todo salió bien, cuando a los tres meses de iniciar clases, recibe a Errol con una foto mágica de su hermano y su mejor amiga.

"_**Haré lo que sea por ti…"**_

**FIN**

**NA: 4 AÑOS DESPUÉS, Y TERMINÉ. Esto debe ser record. Gracias a quien siga leyendo, sis, espero que hayamos hecho sufrir a Ron lo suficiente ^^**


End file.
